Doce días con ella
by plagahood
Summary: Lincoln y Leni Loud quedarán a cargo de la casa, y eso implica diversión, problemas hasta romance.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos! Soy Plagahood y les traigo una mini historia que merodeó mi cabeza por estos días. Lo quería publicar después de terminar otros fics míos pero las ganas me ganaron jaja como siempre se dice: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Y ahora a leer!

.

.

.

Capitulo uno: Casa sola

Ambos se sumergieron el lo que sentían el uno con el otro. La noche era de ellos. Sus cuerpos pegados sintiendo el calor y las pulsaciones cardíacas aumentando la pasión reprimida que tenían oculta. Besos y caricias. Suspiros y jadeos. Ellos no podían parar.

-¡Holaaaa!

El grito de aquel joven hicieron que ellos dejaran de lado el romanticismo y apareció el miedo y la adrenalina de ser descubiertos juntos en un amor prohibido...

.

Unos días antes...

Lynn Loud, padre de una numerosa familia, ganó un viaje a Europa gracias a un boleto de lotería que había comprado por casualidad. La casa Loud se enloqueció al tener pasajes gratis al viejo mundo. La familia se reunió en la sala analizando y acomodando números para el viaje.

-Bueno chicos, como verán solo tengo once boletos... Si once. Para un viaje familiar por toda Europa. -Comentó el padre de familia.

-Ahí está el punto niños. Ustedes tienen que decir quien se queda y quien se va. Solo son once pasajes, uno para mí y uno para su padre. -Dijo Rita Loud.

-Solo quedan nueve bol... ¡Dejen de pelear chicos!

Los chicos Loud comenzaron a gritarse y amenazando con los puños quien se queda en casa mientras los demás se divierten.

-Yo soy la mayor. Literalmente tengo el derecho de elegir quien se queda a cuidar la casa. -Comentó Lori.

-No abuses de tu autoridad hermana. -Habló Luna mientras la señalaba.

-Bueno, como Lincoln es el hombrecito se queda.

-¡¿Que?! -Gritó el chico mirando a su hermana mayor. -¡No es justo!

-Suerte para la próxima hermano. -Le dijo Lynn jr golpeándolo en el hombro.

-Pero alguien tiene que cuidar de ti, así que... Leni.

-¿Si? -Preguntó amablemente.

-Te quedas aquí.

-¿A donde? -Le dirigió la pregunta a Lori.

-Ahh... Te quedas cuidando de Lincoln. Tú eres la segunda mayor y necesito que cuides de éste pequeño demonio. -Dijo Lori mirando su celular.

-¿Lincoln es un demonio?

Los hermanos Loud se golpearon su cara por el comentario de Leni. Hasta Lincoln.

-Lo que quiere decir tu hermana es que tienes que cuidar la casa junto con Lincoln. -Decía su padre a Leni.

-Oohhh yo quería visitar los locales de ropa de París y de Francia. -Dijo Lori con desilusión.

-No te pongas así hija querida, cuando vuelva te prometo que iremos juntas al centro comercial de Royal Woods. -Rita animó a su hija.

-Pero no será lo mismo...

-Bueno chicos ya que todo se arregló nos prepararemos para irnos esta noche. -Aviso el señor Lynn.

Los padres y los chicos Loud ordenaron sus cosas para salir esa misma noche. Entre gritos y corridas todos estaban casi listos. Solo Lincoln y su hermana Leni estaban sentados en el sillón viendo como su familia se enlistaba para la aventura que duraría doce días. El chico al igual que su hermana estaban tristes por no ir de vacaciones pero estando solos esos días aprovecharían para hacer las cosas que no pueden hacer frente a sus padres y la legión de sus hermanas. Lincoln traería a sus amigos del colegio y jugarían todo el día a los videojuegos entre juegos de mesa y cosas de chicos. Leni traería a sus amigas de la preparatoria y harían noche de chicas, pintándose y poniéndose los diseños de la chica Loud. No estaba tan mal después de todo.

Antes de partir, Lynn padre entregó las llaves de la casa a sus "caseros" temporarios y algo de dinero para los días.

-Bueno chicos, aquí tienen las llaves. Limpien cada cosa que ensucien, y si pueden limpien la casa y no hagan locuras ¿Está claro?

-Si papá. -Dijeron Lincoln y Leni al mismo tiempo.

-Descuiden hermanos. Les enviaremos fotos de los lugares que visitaremos. -Dijo Lori dentro del auto familiar.

El automóvil prendió los motores y arrancó junto con los gritos eufóricos de los chicos alejándose de la casa Loud.

Lincoln y Leni los despedían hasta que su vista los perdiese. Cuando no los vieron, ambos se miraron y chocaron sus manos con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Serían los días mas fantásticos de sus vidas.

.

.

.

Una pequeña introducción a este segundo intento de mi Loudcest. Terminaré mis otros dos fics y luego seguiré con éste. Siempre prometo que el segundo capitulo será largo pero no quiero ilusionar, ya que no quiero relleno en mis historias. Si soy perfeccionista :V jajaja nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola de vuelta! Les traigo el segundo capitulo de este fic. Dije que lo iba a subir después de terminar otros fics pero no podía evitarlo. Como siempre se dice: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

Capitulo dos: Party Hard

Los caseros temporarios apenas salió el sol en la mañana, llamaron a todos sus contactos, informando de que habrá una fiesta en la Casa Loud éste sábado en la noche. Lincoln y Leni habían acordado en hacer una fiesta doble, por momentos era una idea dudosa pero sería genial tener dos fiestas al mismo tiempo. El chico fue al supermercado a comprar las bebidas y muchas bolsas de snacks. La chica se encargó de preparar la casa, poniendo luces afuera, un poco de perfume y pequeños adornos en la planta baja, los cuartos estaban prohibido entrar excepto el baño.

Cuando Lincoln regresó a la casa, llevó la mercadería a la cocina y respondió al llamado de su hermana.

-¿Y conseguiste todo Linki?

-Si Leni escucha: Comida y bebida hasta para un ejército. Música y videojuegos para todos. Será la mejor fiesta que haya tenido la casa.

-Lincoln creo que estoy pensando... Y duele mucho... ¿Ronnie Ann sabe que haras una fiesta?

Lincoln quedó paralizado con la vista a la nada. Por primera vez Leni dio en el clavo, si Ronnie Ann se entera de la fiesta, Bobby también y después Lori y después toda la familia. Y si eso llega a pasar, Lincoln al igual que Leni esperarán doce días para morir y escribir sus epitafios. Aunque Leni no sabría que era esa palabra. El chico corrió como Flash al teléfono y llamó desesperadamente a Clyde, avisándole que haga un gran favor: Hacer una cadena y evitar que Ronnie Ann Santiago NO se entere de nada.

-Tendrías que haberme dicho esto antes Lincoln pero suerte que todavía tienes tiempo. Me debes una grande.

-Fiuu gracias Clyde, me salvaste una vez mas.

-Somos amigos Lincoln y nos vemos ésta noche, vamos a enseñarle a esos chicos de preparatoria como se juega.

-¡Será genial! Nos vemos y gracias una vez más.

Leni se acercaba a su hermano con esa sonrisa que tanto enamora a todos.

-¿Y que tal te fue?

-Problema resuelto hermana. Bueno, queda una hora para la fiesta ¿Nos preparamos?

-¡Ohh! ¡Tengo que elegir que ropa ponerme! Lincoln tú tienes que recibir a los invitados. Y no tardaré mucho.

Ella subía las escaleras mientras su hermano sonreía sabiendo que tardará más que una hora en elegir la ropa. Pero esta noche era especial. Ella iba a ser el centro de atención.

-Bueno que importa, es ella. -Dijo Lincoln aceptando lo que pasará.

.

La noche del sábado llegó, el cielo estaba despejado regalando la luz de las estrellas a Royal Woods. Los invitados que llegaron primero fueron Clyde, Liam, Zach y Rusty , vestidos con ropa informal pero llamativa para las chicas. Lincoln los recibió y fue bombardeado por los elogios. Estaba vestido con una camisa blanca arremangada y zapatillas y pantalones negros, que hacia juego con su cabello. Bastante elegante.

-Bueno chicos como saben, esta va a ser una noche genial para todo. Pero, también tendremos que vigilar la casa. Como yo soy uno de los anfitriones me encargaré que es lo que falta. Ustedes tres serán la seguridad, pero tranquilos chicos, la mayoría son chicas y amigas de Leni. Cuando todos los invitados estén tachados en la lista, cierren la puerta y sean parte de la gran fiesta.

-¿Y los adornos de afuera Lincoln? -Dijo Rusty

-Si, él tiene razón. ¿No llamará mucho la atención de los vecinos? -Agregó Zach.

-Tranquilos chicos, están acostumbrados a los ruidos. -Dijo Lincoln para tranquilizar las aguas.

-En formación soldados. -Ordenó Clyde y los tres menos Lincoln levantaron pecho esperando a que sonara la puerta.

El chico Loud sonrió y terminó de preparar las bebidas en los vasos y puso los snack en tazones. Se acercó al equipo de música y aumentó el volumen de aquella canción que sonaba.

El timbre sonó y Clyde abrió la puerta viendo junto con sus amigos al resto de los invitados.

-Ehh dijeron que abría seguridad aquí ¿Tienen que tantearnos? -Preguntó una chica.

La seguridad de la fiesta cruzaron miradas incómodas y algo avergonzados.

A las nueve la fiesta comenzó a movilizarse. Chicas riendo, la seguridad jugando videojuegos con los chicos de preparatoria compitiendo por quien era el mejor jugador y Lincoln viendo todo lo que sucedía en la casa. Lo único que faltaba era su hermana, que ni siquiera bajó las escaleras. Fue hasta su habitación y no había señal de ella. Revisó las demás sin resultados. Bajó nuevamente a la fiesta y podía ver chica amontonadas en un rincón. Una de ellas se corrió y con solo verla, Lincoln quedó inmóvil al verla.

-Te ves bien en ese vestido Leni.

-¿Lo hiciste tú?

-Quiero uno asi también.

Leni respondía con simpatía a aquella elogios. Tenía puesto un vestido negro con bordes azulados que se ajustaban levemente a su cuerpo y su accesorio único lo completaba. Ella vio a su hermano que se encontraba la escalera sosteniéndose de la pared al verla.

-"Se ve hermosa con esa ropa... Siempre lo fue con o sin ropa elegante" -Pensó Lincoln al verla acercarse a él.

-¿Y me queda bien? Lo terminé hace unos instantes antes de que subiera para cambiarme. -Dijo ella animada.

-Leni pasaron... Bah... No importa. Te ves bien. -Murmuró algo vergonzoso y con sus mejillas coloradas.

-Y tu Linki no te veía así de guapo. La camisa te combina perfectamente con todo. -Ella respondió de la misma forma.

-Los Loud tenemos ese don. -Bromeó el y ambos se reían.

El Dj cambió de música electrónica a un lento, lo que tanto odian los chicos y aman las chicas. Los invitados comenzaron elegir pareja que no tardaron tanto. Hasta la seguridad consiguió una pareja de baile, excepto Clyde que agarró una foto de Lori y comenzó a bailar entre la gente. Lincoln y Leni se quedaron viéndose por un rato, los lentos se bailan con la chica que te gusta. El chico tragó saliva disimuladamente mientras esperaba las manos de ella, que al igual que Lincoln ocultaba su timidez. Ambos se acercaron y sus caras no podían estar mas rojas.

Leni aprovechando que Lincoln estaba unos escalones arriba, lo hacían mas alto. Ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro y el tímido muchacho hizo lo mismo. Abrazándose y meneándose al ritmo de la maldita musica que al pasar el rato no era tan maldita. Ella se sentía cómoda y segura en los brazos de Lincoln, no podía evitar mirarlo ya que la ropa que tenía puesta lo hacían atractivo.

-"Pero... Es el..."

Lincoln sentía cosquillas en su estómago, como si se tratara de esas mariposas que sienten los enamorados. Al tenerla en sus brazos lo hacía pensar que era de ella. Con disimulo jugueteaba con los mechones rubios mientras la abrazaba con cariño. Al darse cuenta lo que sentía dejó de hacer eso aunque seguiría haciéndolo en toda la fiesta.

-"Pero... Es ella..."

Al mismo tiempo, sus miradas se cruzaron. Sus ojos brillaban por las luces tenues de la casa haciendo más romántico el momento sin dejar de abrazarse. Los labios de ella querían hablar al igual que los de el chico. Pero el cambio de música repentina hizo que el romanticismo desapareciera y ahora comenzó la verdadera fiesta.

(One more time. Daft Punk)

La gente comenzó a bailar con los vasos en alto mientras saltaban y festejaban con la música que inundaba cada rincón de la casa Loud. Leni y Lincoln se dejaron de abrazarse, se quedaron viéndose por unos instantes deseando que vuelva a sonar un lento para volver a estar unidos por un momento. Los amigos de Lincoln lo trajeron a la pista y las amigas de Leni también hicieron lo mismo. Todos bailaban y gritaban de alegría en aquella fiesta de sábado por la noche.

.

.

.

¡Ahhh! Que recuerdos con esa canción. Bueno, gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews y por la buena onda. El capitulo no fue largo ni corto pero lo intenté :V jaja con las miradas ya se dice todo, seguro estarán al tanto del capitulo 3 así que nos leemos luego amigo! Y que tengan buen domingo!


	3. Chapter 3

Buenos dias a todos, soy Plagahood y les traigo otro capítulo de este fic. Parece que fue recibido bastante bien por lo que veo. Apenas había terminado el capitulo anterior, estaba corrigiendo éste. Y ahora se los entrego para que lo disfruten! Como siempre se dice: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Y ahora al capitulo tres!

.

.

.

Capitulo 3: Guerra de almohadas o como acercarse al chico que te gusta

Bobby Santiago dormía profundamente en la cama, toda la familia lo hacia. No había ningún ruido hasta que el celular del joven comenzó a vibrar y eso lo despertó. Solo miró de reojo y de despertó del todo cuando su novia Leni Loud lo estaba llamando.

-Hola amor.

-Hola Bobby bubu osito. ¿Que hacías?

-Emmm... Durmiendo ¿Y tú?

-Estoy en Londres ahora con mis hermanas, Luna está como loca aquí. Fotografió como cinco mil veces el camino donde ese grupo cruzó la calle.

-Eso es genial pero ¿Porque me llamaste?

-Lincoln quedó a cargo de la casa y seguro manipuló a Leni para hacer algo. Te agradecería si fueras a verlo cuando puedas.

-Si bebe no te preocupes, iré cuando pueda. Te amo.

-También te amo osito. Chaooo.

.

La resaca del domingo era la pesadilla de todos, limpiar y ordenar mientras el cuerpo pide la cama. Lincoln despertó lentamente y sintió un papel en su frente. La letra era de Clyde, diciendo que se había marchado junto con Zach y Liam. Se sentó en el sillón mientras miraba todo el caos en la casa. Vasos desparramados por el suelo al igual que los aperitivos. Todo era un desorden. Maldijo sabiendo que él tenía que limpiar la suciedad.

Buscó a su hermana y estaba acostada en su cama con su ropa habitual. Él al verla se quedó apoyado en el marco de la puerta viéndola. Por un instante pensó en aquel momento donde ellos se miraban fijamente, abrazados y a pocos centímetros de los labios de Leni. Sonrió levemente al recordar aquello y luego se dispuso a limpiar la casa solo.

-Je... Que locura.

Lincoln se sacó la ropa de ayer, se puso la suya y comenzó a limpiar. Juntó cada vaso y ponía la basura en una bolsa. Barrió el piso unas cuantas veces y desarmó los decorativos de la fiesta. Los guardó en el ático y siguió limpiando la planta baja. Las tres horas de limpieza bastaron para dejar la casa impecable sin rastros de evidencia que pondrían su pellejo en peligro. Nada a la vista. Como un crimen perfecto.

Eran las once de la mañana y tenía suerte de que era domingo. Puso leche en un vaso y buscó galletitas mientras preparaba su consola y un buen videojuegos para jugar.

Mientras jugaba el chico escuchó un bostezo.

-Buenos días Lincoln... -Leni pasó por detrás del sillón, apoyándose en él.

-Buenos días Leni. -Le respondió sin dejar de mirar la pantalla del televisor.

-¿Que estás haciendo?

-Estoy ¡Ah! ¡Uuhhh! Jugando ¿Quieres... ¡Ah! ¡Ah! Ver la tele? - Lincoln seguía matando zombis.

-No... Solo voy a la cocina. ¿Quieres algo?

-Si si si ¡Aahh! Trae mas galletitas.

Leni se acercó a la cocina mientras se preparaba el desayuno y agarraba la lata con galletitas. Al mismo tiempo que el agua se calentaba, ella observaba a Lincoln jugando. Sonrió al recordar ese momento juntos sintiendo como si en aquella fiesta, la casa estaba sola y ellos dos disfrutaban de la música lenta. Solo ellos dos. Leni apartó aquellos pensamientos pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Que tierno...

Leni aunque no entendía muy bien el mundo de los pixeles, jugaba junto con su hermano videojuegos de modo cooperativo. Los francotiradores siempre disparaban a Leni pero hasta en los juegos, Lincoln estaba ahí para protegerla. Sin darse cuenta, apoyaron sus brazos con cautela. Tomarse de las manos y mirarse mutuamente sería muy obvio. Tenían miedo de lanzarse toda la artillería de palabras y que ninguna de en el objetivo. El la fiesta querían decirse lo que sentían pero ¿Frente a todos?

-Lincoln... Y si ¿Jugamos a otra cosa?

-¿Como q...

El chico recibió un almohadazo en la cara mientras Leni reía y lo señalaba con el dedo. El chico se quedó impresionado por el repentino golpe de Leni. Sonrió levemente y agarró el cojín y golpeó a su hermana.

-Esto no acaba ahora Leni.

-¿Acabar? Pero esto recién empieza.

-¡Oh Leni pero dij...

Lincoln recibió otro almohadazo y ahora se declaró una guerra de almohadas. Corrían por toda la casa lanzándose cojines hasta esparcirlos por el suelo. Golpeándose y riéndose de las caras que ponían antes de ser golpeados. Sería más divertido si estarían las demás pero ambos disfrutaban el momento solos. Una almohada golpeó la cara de Leni, haciéndola arrodillar con sus dos manos tapándose el ojo. Lincoln al ver eso, cesó el fuego acercándose a socorrerla.

-Caíste Linki...

-No otra v...

Lincoln recibió un almohadazo sorpresivo mientras Leni estalló de risa. El chico por culpa de un cojín, tropezó con él y caía de espaldas y lo único con lo que podía aferrarse era el brazo de su hermana. Ambos caían al suelo, riéndose hasta quedarse sin aire. Lo único que no se dieron cuenta es en la posición en la que quedaron. Lincoln estaba rojo al verla encima. Leni quedó tiltada con sus mejillas coloradas y sentir la lenta respiración de él. Sus miradas al igual que en la fiesta se penetraban. Sus corazones bombeaban sangre a mas no poder por los nervios que tenían. Ahora se encontraban absolutamente solos sin ninguna mirada sobre ellos. Lincoln temeroso tomó de las manos de Leni mientras ella se acercaba.

-Lincoln... Yo... Eh... Quisiera.

-Es que... Leni... Somos.

-Lo sé... Sabes que no podemos.

-Es una lastima... Te ves hermosa.

-Lincoln no sigas... Por favor

-Ayer sentiste lo mismo que yo... ¿No?

Leni quedó muy cerca de los labios de Lincoln. Él quería hundir sus labios con los de ella pero la razón obvia lo detenía. Si cruzaban la línea no había marcha atrás. Lincoln tenía lo que muchos deseaban: Tener a Leni Loud a centímetros suyo. La chica amó el momento, era como las películas románticas donde los protagonistas decían lo que sentían y para terminar la cinta y antes de los créditos, faltaría el beso. Pero era un beso prohibido y ella lo sabía.

-Leni...

-Lincoln...

La casa estaba sola, sus hermanas y sus padres estaban muy lejos como para verlos y juzgarlos. Lincoln cerró sus ojos y lentamente, acercaba sus labios. Leni también los cerró, dejándose llevar por lo que sentía. Estaban tan cerca, a tal grado como para sentir sus pausadas respiraciones. Un beso, solo uno bastaba como para expresar su amor. Solo que... No se pudo. El timbre sonó varias veces haciendo que los hermanos Loud abrieran sus ojos y se levanten con sus caras coloradas y avergonzados por el momento. El chico se acercó a la ventana para ver quien era. Tragó saliva al ver a Ronnie Ann y a Bobby Santiago esperando a ser atendidos.

-¿Quienes son? -Preguntó Leni algo nerviosa y todavía tratando de calmarse.

-Son Ronnie y Bobby. Seguro papá o Lori los mandó... Eh voy a... Tu sabes... Eh.

Sin terminar de hablar, Lincoln se acercaba a la puerta, con una sonrisa, pero ocultando su pena.

-Hola chicos.

-Hola amigo ¿Todo en orden? -Bobby saludó a Lincoln con un apretón de manos.

-Hola patético. Venimos a ver si todo esta bien. Lori nos mandó.

-"Lori" -Pensó Lincoln. -Pasen pasen, estaba jugando ¿Quieren agua o jugo o... Algo? -Preguntó nervioso, llamando la atención de Ronnie Ann.

-No amigo, solo estamos de paso. Lori me llamó, dijo que te vigilara pero no creo que hace falta. No quiero ser alguien que invada tu espacio. ¿Está Leni?

-Hola Bobby -Saludo la chica Loud.

-Hola Leni. -Saludó Ronnie Ann. Al terminar el saludo, agarró a Lincoln por el cuello de su camisa y lo acercó. -Sé que hiciste algo Lincoln Loud y lo descubriré. Tal vez Bobby no lo vea pero yo si. Mañana es Lunes y estaremos juntos un buen rato. -Le murmuró al oído.

-Eeehhhh bueno chicos. Sus hermanas y sus padres les mandan saludos, me dijeron que estén atentos porque llamarán vía internet. Así que.. Adiós. -Se despidió el joven y se alejó junto con su hermana, que seguía mirando a Lincoln desconfiadamente.

-¿Porqué hiciste eso Ronnie? Solo te faltaba ponerle una pistola en la cabeza.

-Hermanito... Tú no conoces a Lincoln como yo lo conozco.

Lincoln cerró la puerta y recuperó el aire que había perdido por la amenaza de Ronnie Ann. Si descubre solo un detalle se irá todo al caño. Luego pensaría en algún plan para ello, ahora lo que importaba era Leni. Ella solo estaba sentada en el sillón, desganada y su vista a la nada. Estaba a punto de besar a su propio hermano y no de esos besos como los que se saluda a alguien, si no un beso de amor. Pero ese amor iba a ser imposible, las repercusiones que ocasionaría con tan solo un beso. Pero ella al igual que Lincoln, lo deseaban. Por un momento, ellos se dieron cuenta lo que iban a hacer. Solo se limitaron a pensar o hacer otra cosa. Leni dejó solo a su hermano y subió las escaleras. El chico Loud escuchó desde abajo la puerta cerrarse. Notó que un cojín estaba húmedo y con pintura, sintiendo que estaba caliente. Se dio cuenta que su hermana secó sus lagrimas en el.

.

.

.

Otra vez corto... El capitulo cuatro creo que será largo, habrá muchas revelaciones en el. Gracias por toda la buena onda y las críticas que ayudan a mejorar. Leni y Lincoln quedaron lastimados al no poder amarse, Ronnie Ann será como un detective y Bobby será como su compañero. Nos leemos luego y otra vez gracias a todos! Nos vemos amigos!


	4. Chapter 4

Eh vuelto! Como les va? Acá les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic humilde que fue aceptado decentemente. Cómo siempre se dice: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Gracias por la buena onda y comencemos a leer!

.

.

.

Capitulo cuatro: Desde aquella vez

La familia Loud conversaban con sus dos hijos desde una llamada por internet. Lynn padre, contaba sus aventuras con Rita en París mientras sus hijas se quedaron en la Torre Eiffel. Ya pasaron por Londres, Barcelona, Múnich, Mónaco, Zúrich, solo quedaban Rumania y Verona. Se la pasarían viajando por toda Europa pero Lincoln cree que no iban a llegar a todos esos lugares.

-Mi espíritu aventurero me dice lo contrario. -Dijo Lynn padre.

-Papá solo ten cuidado.

-Lo tendré Lincoln. Lo tendré.

-Hija, pasé por todos los centros comerciales y vas a llenar tu ropero con ropa francesa. -Decía Rita mientras mostraba las incontables bolsas de lujosos lugares.

-Ahh mamá ¡Gracias!

Pasaron dos horas hablando, hasta que Lynn y Rita se preparaban para irse de París. Saludaron a sus hijos y se cortó la llamada. Después de eso, Lincoln y Leni se alejaron. Ella regresó a su cuarto y Lincoln la veía desde el pasillo. Antes de cerrar la puerta, Leni lo miró con sus párpados mojados. Estaba dolida por no haber nada a lo que ella sentía al igual que su hermano, que agachó la cabeza y suspiró mientras se refregaba sus manos una con otra. En la cena también, un silencio incómodo, los dos estaban en cada extremo de la mesa sin mirarse, solo comían. Antes de acostarse, Lincoln miró para la habitación de su hermana, escuchaba por lo bajo como ella trataba de ocultar los sollozos. El chico se acostó en su cama y sintió que una lágrima recorrió su rostro.

.

Lunes por la mañana, Royal Woods se levantaba trayendo el Sol y un nuevo día. Los chicos Loud se preparaban para irse al lugar de estudios. Se marcharon sin despedirse, para evitar mas penas. Pero sus rostros lo delataban. Clyde lo esperaba en una esquina pero solo recibió un "Hola" de parte de Lincoln.

-¿Todo en orden amigo? -Le preguntó.

-... Si eh, el desorden de la fiesta me dejó destruido. -Solo bastaba una sonrisa para ocultar el problema, Lincoln golpeó tres veces el hombro de su amigo.

-De eso te quería hablar, Ronnie Ann llamó a cada uno preguntando si tu hiciste una fiesta. Nadie habló Lincoln, además yo soy una tumba.

Lincoln suspiró. -... Okey. - Dijo sin ganas.

Clyde se dió cuenta de que algo andaba mal, su amigo no tenía ganas de hasta caminar. Se prometió así mismo de hablar con Lincoln respecto al "Problema" en el recreo.

Después de una tediosa y densa clase de todo tipo de materias, el timbre sonó y todo el colegio respiró aliviado saliendo de las aulas y yéndose a la cafetería. Los amigos de Lincoln estaban apartados del resto, sus caras mostraban incomodidad y algo de miedo, el tema de conversación era Ronnie Ann Santiago.

-¿Y entonces que te dijo? -Preguntó Liam mordiendo un sándwich.

-Me esperó en la puerta del aula y me miró directo a los ojos. Y y y me hizo un gesto con sus manos como diciendo"Te estoy vigilando" -Contó Zach temblando.

-Pero nadie sabe de la fiesta... ¿O si chicos? ¿Que opinas Lincoln? -Rusty le dirigió la pregunta a Loud pero solo observaba su comida.

-Chicos solo... -Lincoln soltó un largo suspiro como los de su hermana Lucy. -¿Nunca sintieron que aman a alguien pero que ese amor no será posible?

La pandilla no entendió nada. Del tema de la fiesta a hablar sobre amores imposibles ¿Lincoln no se da cuenta que su pellejo está en peligro crítico? A él solo le importaba una cosa y solo lo conocía el.

-Ayer... Eh vi una película, se trataba de un tipo que se enamoraba de una chica pero ella era como de la... La... La familia.

-¿Mejores amigos? Es difícil en esa situación. -Comentó Clyde.

-¡Si! Pero la película no termina bien, el chico y la chica no pueden estar juntos y el protagonista se marcha de la ciudad. No había ese cartel que decía Fin o Vivieron felices por siempre. Solo pensaba lo que sufrió el muchacho, eso me dejó algo triste. -Lincoln miró al suelo desganado.

-Ah Lincoln hubieras mirado algo de acción o comedia. Para hacerte sentirte mejor, los chicos planeamos jugar en linea el martes por la noche. -Dijo Rusty.

-Se dice que el miércoles no habrá clases, creo que era por fumigación o algo. Será mejor en linea, Ronnie no sospechará nada. -Agregó Liam.

La pandilla planeó una juntada gamer y jugarían todo tipo de juegos multijugador. Después de salir del colegio, Clyde y Lincoln de despidieron de los demás y siguieron caminando por su camino. Lincoln seguía con la misma mirada que en la mañana y Clyde nuevamente le preguntó lo que pasaba.

-¿Es por una chica Lincoln?

El nombrado tragó saliva y se aclaró la voz, Clyde no era cualquier tonto y se dio cuenta del verdadero problema.

-¿Es alguna amiga de Leni? ¿Ronnie o-

-No no no, no es ninguna de ellas. Es secreto.

-Ah si es así, no me voy a meter. Pero Lincoln, amigo, debes sentir algo fuerte por esa chica como para estar así. Si necesitas un consejo o algo, llámame.

-No gracias Clyde, te debo muchos favores. Y con lo de Ronnie Ann no te preocupes, nunca sabrá que hice la mejor fiesta de todas. Igual pensaba hacer algo otra vez el fin de semana que viene.

Mientras Lincoln y Clyde hablaban de otra fiesta, desde los arbustos, la chica Ronnie Ann los vigilaba. Suerte que no estuvo cerca para escuchar la charla entre esos dos chicos. Solo traía unos binoculares, viendo la sonrisa de Lincoln.

-Hmmm que tramas esta vez.

-¿Es necesario esto hermana? Mamá nos matará si se da cuenta que usamos el auto para vigilar solo un chico. -Bobby salió de repente, asomándose entre los arbustos.

-Mamá no viene dentro de unas horas.

-¿Porqué no le dices que no haga nada de frente?

-No Bobby, quiero hacerlo en secreto. Si llega a hacer algo, tengo lo justo para que todos hablen, en especial a Lincoln.

-¿Que te hizo Lincoln? ¿Acaso todavía no superas lo que te dijo en la cafetería? Si ya arreglamos eso hace mucho. -Dijo Bobby sacándose las hojas del pelo.

-Si, pero acordare que Lori nos mandó a vigilarlo.

Bobby asustado y Ronnie con los binoculares veían como Lincoln y Clyde se despedían y se dirigían hacia sus casas.

En la casa Loud seguía la tensión, Leni y su hermano solo se saludaron y seguían con lo suyo. Al igual que Lincoln, la chica habló sobre lo mismo evitando los detalles con sus amigas. Le dijeron que si en verdad ese amor secreto era verdadero que actúe, pero Leni tenía una gigante barrera que impedía eso. Igual que ayer, Lincoln y Leni se fueron a dormir sin despedirse.

.

Era martes de gimnasia, hoy tocaba futbol y los equipos azul y rojo estaban listos para bombardearse con pelotazos. Lincoln que era del equipo rojo tenía el control, se acercó al arco escoltado por Clyde para apoyar el ataque. Esquivaron a casi todo el equipo contrario y Ronnie Ann del azul estaba de arquera. Lincoln pateó la pelota y la morena la detuvo con un impresionante salto. Los dos cruzaron miradas aunque la de ella era mas penetrante. El partido duró casi una hora y los resultados eran Tres a Cero, a favor del equipo azul.

En el descanso, el director se acercó y les informó a los chicos de que el miércoles no habrá clases por desinfección. Todo Royal Woods escuchó los festejos de los chicos.

-¿Que vas a ser mañana Lincoln? -Le preguntó Ronnie Ann a Lincoln.

-Ehhh pensaba jugar videojuegos y salir con Clyde al parque. -Le contestó algo nervioso.

-Acuérdate de cuidar la casa también, ah por cierto ¿Quieres salir mañana a tomar unas malteadas? Solo por un rato y después te vuelves a tu casa.

-... Si ¿Porqué no? Será divertido. -Dijo el chico de pelo blanco.

-De acuerdo patético, nos vemos.

Lincoln soltó toda la presión con un suspiro. Sería buena idea salir con Ronnie Ann, pero pensó que algo se trama. Si le pregunta por alguna fiesta negará todo. Nunca abrirá la boca.

Leni fue la primera en llegar a la casa antes que su hermano. Hoy perdió el autobús con solo pensar en aquel baile, así que regresó caminando ya no sabía como llegar. Se sacó el bolso, se fue al baño y preparó la ducha con agua caliente. Sacó sus shampoos y sus jabones y se metió en la lluvia. Mientras se mojaba no podía dejar de pensar en ese momento en donde estaba a punto de besar a su hermano.

-¿Como hago? Es Lincoln, no puedo pero... No dejo de pensar en el.

Leni sacaba la espuma de la cabeza y trató de recordar el origen de ese amor...

... Leni Loud había organizado una salida con sus amigas en el centro comercial. Había una rebaja de ropa y no quería perderse nada de nada. Se preparó y se puso su mejor vestido y le pidió a su padre que la llevase hasta el lugar de encuentro. Había pasado más de una hora, Leni seguía sola y ni siquiera vio señales de sus amigas. Solo bastó para que ella se sentara en uno de los bancos, apoyó su mentón en sus manos y estás estaban apoyadas en sus piernas y luego, soltara un suspiro.

-¿Que haces aquí Leni?

Ella giró su cabeza pensando que era alguna de sus amigas, pero solo era Lincoln junto con Clyde con un comic recién comprado.

-¡Hola chicos! No sabia que estabas aquí, Lincoln.

-Fui a la tienda de comics ¿Porque estás sola?

-Iban a venir mis amigas pero creo que seguiré esperándolas. -Dijo sonriendo Leni aún optimista.

-¿Cuanto tiempo pasó? -Le preguntó Clyde a la chica.

-Creo que... Una hora.

-Leni creo que no vendrán. -Dijo Lincoln y Leni se entristeció.

El chico no quería ver a su hermana de esa manera así que llamó a Clyde y por lo bajo le dijo que si no le importaba salir con Leni, y dejar a su amigo. El moreno no se hizo problema y se despidió de su amigo y de la hermana.

-¿Porqué Clyde se va?

-Le dije que quería pasar tiempo contigo. ¿Te parece si vamos a tomar un batido?

-¡Huy si! Quiero uno de frutilla.

Después de comprar, Lincoln y Leni se sentaron frente a frente disfrutando del batido, riendo y charlando de cualquier tema. Hubo un momento en que ella sintió que su hermano estaba nervioso por su presencia ¿Era algo que tenía en el pelo? ¿Tenía la cara manchada? ¿La pintura se le corrió? No era nada de eso. Se quedaron viéndose mutuamente como si de una pareja se tratase. Leni le encantó la compañía de su hermano. Eso hizo que sus latidos del corazón aumentaban y sus mejillas se tornaban coloradas. Notó también que Lincoln sentía lo mismo por lo incómodo del momento. Solo bastó una sonrisa de ambos para apaciguar el ambiente...

... La espuma que entró en sus ojos hizo que Leni volviera al presente. Después de secarse y ponerse ropa limpia. Seguía pensando en aquel día en donde empezó todo. Desde aquella vez, Leni lo amaba.

.

Lincoln al llegar la noche prendió su consola y se conectó a internet, Clyde y los demás comenzaron a jugar en linea. Ellos cinco contra otra la maquina. Ellos eran los atacantes y tenían la misión de rescatar rehenes y la maquina los tenía que detener. Lincoln junto con Liam y Rusty entraron por la ventana y Clyde con Zach por la puerta.

-Lincoln llegó la pizza ¿Te dejo una porción?

-¿Que? Ah Leni eh eh si si, déjamela a mano y... Gracias Leni.

-...De nada Linki. -Ella se apartó sonriendo. Solo sonriendo.

Lincoln dejó de jugar y se puso a como, no sin antes de ver a su hermana subir las escaleras, eran las once de la noche y seguro tenía sueño. En su cabeza solo había una cosa, Leni. El baile despertó sentimientos reprimidos que tenía pero ¿Era en la fiesta? ¿O venía desde hace tiempo? Lincoln se quedó pensando en aquel recuerdo que merodeaba su mente...

...No había tiempo para ir de compras y Rita estaba hasta el techo de ponerle atención. Ni siquiera su padre se encontraba, había ido a una práctica de béisbol con Lynn. Lori se fue con Bobby a una salida. Luan y Lucy se marcharon para comprar libros y narices de payaso. Luna se fue con Chuck y la banda a practicar algunos acordes. Y no podía contar con dos gemelas y una bebé. Lincoln necesitaba unos arreglos a su camisa blanca que la estrenaría hoy.

-¿Porqué estás tan alterado Linki?

-Mi camisa está descosida en las dos mangas Leni, la quería usar hoy pero parece que solo usaré la que siempre uso.

-Hmmm deja que yo me encargue, acuérdate que tienes a una futura diseñadora de moda.

-¿Porqué no pensé en eso? Gracias Leni.

La chica había corregido los errores con tan solo una aguja y con hilo blanco. Sacó las solapas y las cambió por unas negras que mejoraron por completo la camisa. Lincoln se la probó y quedó de lujo.

-Ahora si está mejor.

-Guau gracias Leni.

-Siempre estoy para ti Linki. -Decía ella mientras lo tomó de los hombros.

Lincoln sintió una molestia dentro suyo, en su estómago al tener a Leni cerca suyo. Se sintió cómodo y nervioso al ver a Leni de otra manera. Ella se alejó de él con sus mejillas coloradas y con una agradable sonrisa. Se acercó a la puerta y dejó pasar a Lincoln que sin pensarlo, la abrazó y ella respondió de la misma manera.

-No vengas tarde Linki. Ve a romper corazones chico.

Lincoln solo sonrió y se alejó de la habitación, se dió vuelta y regaló una sonrisa a esa chica especial que tanto quería...

...Los gritos desesperados de Clyde hicieron que Lincoln regrese al presente. La partida la había ganado la maquina, que aniquiló a todos y mató a los rehenes. Miró el reloj y eran las una y media de la noche. No se había dado cuenta del tiempo que transcurrió al recordar aquel momento. El chico se dijo así mismo que no era en la fiesta donde despertó esa atracción prohibida, si no, que viene desde mas lejos. También recordó aquella vez que estuvo con Clyde en el centro comercial y lo dejó para irse con Leni. Ese amor entonces, viene de hace tiempo. Desde aquella vez, Lincoln sentía ese amor.

Después de otras partidas, algunas ganadas y la mayoría perdidas, el chico Loud se acostó. Se sacó la ropa y solo se dejó unos pantalones cortos. Se acostó pero no dejo de pensar en ella. El fruto prohibido.

-Si tan solo no fuéramos familia... Pero solo quiero... Un beso... Solo uno.

Lincoln decidido a todo, se levantó de la cama y tomó toda la valentía para decirle lo que sentía cara a cara. Le tomó quince minutos en pensar, la moral estaba presente y su corazón le decía lo contrario. Frustrado, regresó a su cama pero se quedó quieto al escuchar unos golpes detrás de su puerta. Lentamente, el chico apoyó su mano en la perilla y abrió la puerta. Ella estaba parada con su pijama puesto respirando tranquilamente con sus ojos húmedos y sus mejillas coloradas. Lincoln solo se limitó a mirarla directo a los ojos y se concentró en hablar, pero fue detenido por esos suaves y delicados dedos de Leni.

-Lincoln...

-Leni...

Ella entró a la habitación y se quedaron viéndose. Lincoln y Leni se acercaban mientras él cerraba la puerta.

.

.

.

Ufff! La hora de la picardía cósmica a empezado jajaja. Creo que el capitulo fue largo, creo. Lo hice mas largo de lo que pude. Gracias a todos por los reviews y la buena onda por apoyar el fic. Lincoln y Leni pasarán la noche juntos, Ronnie Ann y Bobby están vigilando mas de cerca ¿Que pasará ahora? Se verá en el capitulo que viene! Gracias una ves mas y nos leemos luego! Saludos a todos y que tengan un buen domingo y un bien comienzo de semana!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola amigos! Soy Plagahood y les doy otro capitulo de este fic para que lean y disfruten de la historia. Gracias por la buena onda y por las críticas. Haré lo mejor para que salga más mejor. Como siempre se dice: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Y ahora el capitulo cinco!

.

.

.

Capitulo cinco: Sospechas

-Leni perdón si estamos asi, mi cama no es demasiado grande.

-Mejor para mi, Linki. Así estoy mas cerca de ti.

Ambos se encontraban abrazados y juntos, envueltos entre las sábanas, riendo y disfrutando de la compañía. Ella estaba apoyada en el pecho de Lincoln, y él jugaba con sus mechones rubios mientras de la nada, la chica se abalanzó y lo besó tiernamente en los labios, haciendo que el tiempo mismo se detuviera. El beso duró una hora exacta y Lincoln quería más. La envolvió por la cintura y ella reía por las cosquillas que producían el rose de las manos del chico en la espalda. Leni movía su nariz chocándola contra la de su hermano para luego terminar con un apasionado beso.

-Tengo hambre ¿Quieres desayu... ¿Que estás haciendo? -Preguntó Lincoln mientras sonreía.

-Las parejas se hacen esto, lo vi en algún lado. Es un chupón en el cuello. ¿Te molesta?

-Oh Leni...

Lincoln no quería romper el momento romántico con decirle la verdad, sería imposible formar una pareja con tu propia familia. Solo se tragó la realidad y él le hizo lo mismo. Leni no podía parar de reírse por las cosquillas que le hacía el chico tratando de hacerle un chupón.

-El desayuno puede esperar Linki.

-Pero son las... Doce del mediodía.

-Ya pasó la hora del desayuno ¿No? -Preguntó ella y de respuesta recibió un pequeño beso.

Las horas pasaron pero a ellos no les importaba nada, ahora se encontraban dando el amor reprimido con besos y abrazos. Ni siquiera comieron y ni se levantaron, siguieron acostados riendo y continuaron con lo de anoche.

.

Ronnie Ann elegía la ropa que iba a usar en la salida con Lincoln, no quería ir elegante ya que ella no era de esas chicas. Solo se puso ropa casual y se miró al espejo.

-Es hora del show.

-¿Estas lista hermana? -Preguntó Bobby al otro lado de la puerta.

La chica salió y agarró su billetera con dinero y salió hacia afuera junto con su hermano, que la llevaría al centro comercial y como habían planeado antes, vigilaría a Lincoln a distancia. Se subieron al auto y se encaminaron al destino.

-Acuérdate Bobby: Anteojos, gorro, binoculares y lo mas importante, atención.

-¿Desde cuando eres la jefa?.

Ronnie sonrió por ello. -¿Tu crees? Somos un equipo pero creo que es así como dices.

-Soy el mayor aquí, tendría que ser el jefe. ¿Quien tiene licencia para conducir aquí?

-Pero bien que cuando escuchas los pasos de mamá se te para el corazón. -Dijo la muchacha golpeando amigablemente a su hermano. -Ya llegamos... Acuérdate Bobby del plan.

-Si si si, de acuerdo Ronnie. Ve y haz tus encantos.

Bobby estacionó el auto y bajó junto con su hermana. Ambos siguieron el plan, se separaron y se mezclaron entre la multitud que iba y venía en el centro comercial. Ronnie Ann se sentó en una banca, sacó un reloj y eran las tres y cuarenta y cinco. Había arreglado con Lincoln en verse a las cuatro pero a ella le gustaba estar antes y ahora con más razón. Bobby se encontraba sentado en un bar, tomando un café expreso con un gorro y anteojos, simulando también que leía un diario para tapar los binoculares. Ronnie Ann recordó el estado de ánimo del chico Loud, parecería que lo había visto antes. Quería saber lo que le pasaba y si cuando ella se distraía, Bobby se encargaría de ver los detalles perdidos. Eran las cuatro en punto y no hubo aparición de Lincoln, Ronnie se imaginó algún inconveniente para que el chico se retrase, como la mayoría de las veces. Pasó veinte minutos y la muchacha comenzó a apretar su remera con impaciencia. Bobby había pedido en tercer café, alzó los binoculares con disimulo pero no vio nada. Pasó cuarenta minutos y la expresión de Ronnie Ann hicieron que su hermano tragara saliva al verla por los binoculares. Pasó una hora, nada más que decir. Los Santiago se hicieron señas y la misión se abortó. Después de comprar unos helados, Ronnie y Bobby subían al auto mientras comían lo que compraron.

-Y... ¿Ahora que? -Preguntó Bobby con helado de frutilla alrededor de su boca.

-Tengo una idea mejor. -Dijo Ronnie comiéndose el helado.

.

El teléfono desconectado, la puerta o mejor dicho todas las puertas cerradas, la computadora apagada. Todo estaba alejado de ellos dos. Seguían acostados, solo se levantaron para comer e ir al baño pero retornaban a la cama. Lincoln y Leni se tomaron de sus manos mientras entre sonrisa y sonrojos se besaban, para luego terminar abrazados continuando con sus labios pegados. Leni sentía que el mundo se volvió rosa, su sueño se volvió realidad y eso hizo que se subiera encima del chico y lo tomara el rostro con sus manos, si dejar de besarlo y con sus ojos cerrados. Lincoln se sentía igual, como si en su interior fuegos artificiales estallaran de júbilo. Se tomó la molestia de abrazarla para acercarla aún más y sentir aquellos besos que lo tenían loco, con sus ojos cerrados para disfrutarlo más. Al mismo tiempo, abrieron sus párpados y se vieron, quedándose helados y avergonzados. Su familia los tildarían de enfermos y pervertidos al igual que todo el mundo. Era un pecado mortal lo que estaban haciendo. Leni se apartó del chico sin salir de encima para tocarse sus labios y dejando su mano apoyada en su cara, las lágrimas aparecieron.

-Lincoln... Somos hermanos. ¿Y si papá o mamá nos ven así? No quiero que me echen de casa y que tiren mi ropa pero... Te amo.

Lincoln secó las lágrimas de la chica con su mano regalándole la mejor sonrisa de todas. Lentamente se levantó y beso a Leni con un tierno afecto.

-Vamos a ser que esto funcione. No te preocupes hermana, esto aquí para...

Ella rápidamente se acostó encima de Lincoln y lo abrazó con fuerza para luego mirarlo muy cerca.

-Te amo Lincoln.

-Y yo a ti Leni.

Solo bastó con un abrazo para calmar la cruda realidad. Sabían muy bien donde se estaban metiendo y si pasara algo las cosas se pondrían muy complicadas para ambos. Solo eran dos jovenes enamorados de una persona prohibida. Lincoln acarició el cabello largo y Leni alzó la vista, para terminar con un beso largo y profundo lleno de sentimientos.

Desde el mueble, se escuchó la voz de Clyde que provenía del comunicador de Lincoln con muy mala señal. El chico no le importaba nada solo estar con la chica que amaba.

-¡Lincoln, Lincoln! ¡Llamó Ronnie Ann a mi casa y me dijo porqué no fuiste con ella! ¡Amigo!

Lincoln abrió los ojos como platos al recordar la salida que había organizado con su amiga. Leni se apartó a un lado asustada y confundida por la velocidad de su hermano, que se cambiaba de ropa y sin despedirse de ella, salió de la habitación con el comunicador en la mano.

-¡Clyde Clyde! ¿A que hora te llamó? ¿Estaba enojada?

-Parecería que si pero la noté rara, como si no lo estuviera.

-¿Pero estaba o no enojada? Aclárame eso Cly ¡AAAAHHHHHHH!

Lincoln al abrir la puerta principal de la casa, se topó cara a cara con Ronnie Ann, que estaba cruzada de brazos y con el celular de Bobby en la mano. El chico se puso rojo como tomate al verla y a su hermano mientras salía del auto y se encaminaba hacia él.

-¡¿Lincoln todo bien?! ¡Responde!

-Te llamo luego Clyde. -El muchacho cortó la conversación y tiró el comunicador.

-Hola patético ¿Que pasó que no fuiste?

-Eh eh me... ¿Estaba dormido? -Lincoln ni se creyó su propia mentira.

-¿Me vas a dejar pasar o no? Al final Bobby me compró helado para calmarme y el helado da sed.

-Hola hermano ¿Que cuentas?

Los Santiago pasaron y Lincoln seguía colorado, se había olvidado por completo que saldría con Ronnie Ann a tomar algo. Tras unos respiros, el chico se calmó lo bastante para poder hablar sin nerviosismo.

-¿Sabes algo de tu familia Lincoln?

-Si Bobby, llamaron hace unos dias. La están pasando de maravilla, papá me dijo que se iban a Italia o algún lado.

-Eso es genial... ¿Que es eso Lincoln? -Preguntó Ronnie Ann al chico.

-¿Que es qué?

-Eso... En tu cuello. ¿Te picó un mosquito?

A Lincoln se le congeló la cara, se había olvidado en un gran detalle. Se rascaba el cuello aparentado ser picado por un insecto mientras sonreía forzosamente.

-Ehhh si, fue una araña. -Lincoln mintió lo más que puso y los gestos llamaron la atención de la morena.

-... ¿Y Leni? -Preguntó ella al cabo de unos minutos.

-¡Hola chicos!

Los Santiago miraban como la hermana de Lincoln bajaba por las escaleras algo lenta y torpemente pisaba los escalones. Ronnie Ann notó que el pelo estaba algo revoloteado y tenía la misma marca que Lincoln en el cuello.

-¿A ti también te picó una araña?

-¿Que araña? ¡Aaahhh! ¡Quítenmela Quiétenmela!

Leni gritaba y corría en círculos sacudiéndose la ropa y el pelo, a lo que Lincoln la ayudó y la atrajo al comedor sin ser vistos por los Santiago.

-Buena distracción Leni.

-¿Distracción? Pensé que tenía una araña en la ropa.

-Ronnie vio el chupón que me hiciste, será mejor que finjamos que nos picó una araña.

-Hay no... Bueno Linki, haré mi mejor papel.

-Oye hermano ¿Me das agua? -Preguntó Bobby mientras entraba a la cocina.

-¡Aahh! Eh si si si... Ten amigo. -Dijo Lincoln nervioso mientras le daba un vaso con agua.

Bobby tomó el vaso y se bebió el agua sin dejar de ver esa actitud extraña que tenían Leni y Lincoln al verlo entrar. Lo dejó pasar y se fue junto con su hermana.

Después de una entretenida charla, los Santiago se despidieron de los Loud y se marcharon de la casa. Mientras en auto se movía por la calle, Ronnie Ann se quedó pensando en aquellas marcas que tenían en el cuello Lincoln y Leni. Estaban justo en la misma zona. Se intrigó más al notar una rara sensación entre ellos dos. Lo dejó pasar, mañana quedarían dos días de clase y otra vez vendría un fin de semana. Ronnie sacaría ese secreto que Lincoln ocultaba muy bien.

.

.

.

Mmmm creo que le falta mas palabras jajaj perdón si fue corto, es que estoy escribiendo otros fics y ya los estoy terminando y éste me tiene con todas las ganas. Los hermanos Loud planean como salir adelante con su relación y Ronnie y Bobby están mas cerca de descubrir algo mas que una fiesta. Se descubrirá mas en el siguiente capítulo de Doce días con ella. Saludos amigos!


	6. Chapter 6

¿Miren quien regresó? Soy yo, Mario! Jajaj como les va? Regresé con este fic, perdón si tardé es que estaba escribiendo otros proyectos y editando este capitulo que van a leer a continuación. Como siempre se dice: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Y ahora señores, continuamos!

.

.

.

Capitulo seis: Doble cita

Después de esas extrañas actitudes de los hermanos Loud, Ronnie Ann se determinaba a pensar en porqué actuaban de esa manera y aún más cuando ella notó esas marcas en el cuello de ambos. A Bobby mucho no le importaba, pensaba que por la falta de las demás chicas y de los padres y no sabían que hacer con tanta tranquilidad. En cambio la muchacha no, había algo más. Los Santiago regresaron a sus casas, ya que Ronnie Ann tenía que dormir e ir a la escuela y su prioridad era descubrir la verdad.

.

Pasó todo el día vigilando la actitud de Lincoln Loud, ahora estaba más alegre que de costumbre. Como si se ganase la lotería. ¿Como sacaría ese secreto sin levantar sospechas? Ronnie pensó por unos momentos y el timbre del recreo iba a sonar. Cuando la campana emitía ese sonido de pausa para las responsabilidades escolares, la morena tuvo una idea.

-Hola Clyde.

-Uh hola Ronnie Ann. -Le contestó el chico mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

-¿Haz notado algo raro en Lincoln? Es que... No sé lo que le pasa.

-¿Como que raro?

-Hace unos días lo veía como deprimido. Como si le había ocurrido algo y cuando te llamé ayer, había arreglado verme con el pero lo olvidó.

-Si me di cuenta. -Decía Clyde recordando la llamada de Ronnie Ann.

-Solo que... No sé. ¿Te contó algo?

-Mmmmm. No no. Solo le pregunté que le pasaba y también me evitaba contestar, y hoy está diferente.

-¿Me pregunto que será? -Decía ella mirando de reojo a Clyde.

-Creo que fue el lunes o martes, le mencioné si lo que le pasaba era por una chica y me tiró una indirecta. Me dijo "Es secreto". Y después nada. Tal vez esa chica lo llamó ayer y hoy está de buen humor.

-Secreto ¿Eh?. -Se decía ella misma por lo bajo. -Bueno Clyde, mejor me voy. Te dejaré solo. Nos vemos.

¿Secreto? ¿Que clase de secreto era? Ronnie Ann pensó en esa extraña marca que tenía Lincoln en el cuello, igual que la de Leni. No quería meter todo en una bolsa y tampoco quería pensar en otra cosa. Seguiría con la teoría de la fiesta y la chica secreta, y seguro ahí la habría conocido, pero no quería arriesgarse de un salto. Seguiría recopilando información.

Ronnie Ann siguió con su misión, charló con los demás amigos de Lincoln teniendo el mismo resultado, nadie mencionó nada sobre ese secreto. Sólo quedaba hablar cara a cara con el chico Loud. Él entró al baño y luego de unos minutos salió, usando papel higiénico para secarse las manos. Se llevó la sorpresa de tener a la morena de frente como había pasado anteriormente.

-Hola patético.

-Hey ¿Que tal Ronnie Ann?

-¿Todo bien?

-Si todo perfecto. -Dijo Lincoln tirando el papel a la basura. -Si es por lo del miércoles, perdón por dejarte plantada. -Se disculpó.

-Descuida Lincoln, ya pasó. ¿Y que tal con esa picadura de araña? Parece que está mejorando. -Decía ella mirándole el cuello.

-Leni ya está preparada para esa clase de cosas, me prestó una crema para picaduras y como estás viendo ahora, va mejorando.

-Oye, no quiero presionarte pero hace unos días te veía raro, hasta Clyde me dijo que te veía de malas ¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Alguien te está molestando?

-"Si tú". -Pensó el chico. -Lo que pasa es que... Extraño a mis hermanas, siempre digo que las quiero lejos pero siempre es así, nunca le vas a decir algo lindo pero sabes que no hace falta decirlo. -Confesó él.

-Eso me pasa con Bobby, a veces no lo soporto pero lo quiero. Hablando de eso, me dijeron que andabas de malas por una chica.

Lincoln intentó ocultar sus temblores con una sonrisa, se molestó en saber que Ronnie Ann se enteró de eso seguramente por Clyde. Lo dejó pasar. No quería echarle la culpa a su amigo.

-¿Quien no estaría así por alguien?

-Y... ¿Quien es? -Preguntó ella interesada.

-Es eh...

Estaba en aprietos, esos aprietos en donde ni siquiera se podía salir con la verdad. Aunque diga la verdad estaría muerto. Lincoln no tenía una mentira sólida para esta situación. Solamente tenía una oportunidad de disparar y tenía que ser certero con las palabras. Respiró aire y miró a la morena.

-Es eh... Tú.

-¿Yo? ¿Seguro?

-...¡Si! Quien eh... No estaría nervioso por eh, tenerte cerca. Además emmm, eres amigable y siempre, estas ahí para ayudar... Seee.

-Supongamos que te creo Lincoln Loud... Me debes una salida. ¿Quieres comer en alguna pizzería a la tarde? Se me antoja desde hace rato.

-¡Claro! ¿Porqué no? Bueno eh... Nos ¿Vemos?

-Hasta la tarde patético.

Lincoln esperó a que esté solo y regresó al baño, ocultándose y recuperando la calma. Era la única forma de evitar que Ronnie Ann calmara los ánimos. Era una pequeña victoria para el chico Loud.

La hora de la escuela había terminado, todos regresaban a sus casas, otros pasarían la tarde en el parque y otros iban a los arcades. Lincoln no iba a ninguno de esos lugares. Apenas entró a la casa llamó a su hermana, todavía no regresó de la preparatoria. Fue a su cuarto y esperó a que sean las cinco, la hora que había arreglado con Ronnie Ann para salir.

-¡Lincoln ya llegue!

El recién nombrado salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras para abrazar a Leni, que ella respondió de la misma forma. Juntaron sus manos y se dieron un lento y tierno beso, haciendo que ambos recuperasen sus horas de romance.

-Te extrañé Leni.

-Yo te extrañé más Linki. ¿A que no sabes que pasó? Una amiga me regaló dos entradas para ir al cine. Me dijo que su salida con el novio se canceló y bueno ¿Que me dices? ¿Quieres ir al cine hoy? La película empieza a las seis y media.

¿Dos citas en un día? Y a una hora de diferencia. Lincoln preferiría mil veces salir con su hermana pero también quería salir con Ronnie Ann, para que sus sospechas no aumenten. Hoy sería un día muy largo.

Todo estaba arreglado, Lincoln planeó su jugada. Primero iría con Ronnie a la pizzería, luego"Regresaría" a casa pero se desviaría para el cine. Donde estará Leni esperándolo con ropa que ocultara su identidad, consejo de Lincoln. Como se había dicho, la morena lo esperó en la pizzería y para sorpresa de ella, el chico Loud llegó a tiempo, eran las cinco en punto.

-Al fin llegaste.

-Siempre llego a tiempo.

-Si claro patético... Entremos.

Entraron al local y se acercaron al mostrador, pidieron una pizza de mozarela, la pizza clásica. Saldría del horno en veinticinco minutos y luego de eso, buscaron una mesa. Se sentaron y hablaron mientras los minutos corrían. A Ronnie Ann le llamó la atención la ropa de Lincoln, no era la camisa naranja que siempre lleva puesta. Era una remera oscura con capucha. También notó que el chico miraba mucho el reloj, no era por la pizza, era por otra cosa. La morena fue directamente al grano.

-¿A donde vas después de aquí?

-Sabía que preguntarías eso... Clyde quiere que vaya a su casa para ayudarlo con la tarea y después vamos a jugar.

-Ah y ¿A que hora se van a ver?

-A las seis tengo que salir... ¡Ah, llegó!

Los dos agarraron la pizza que había traído el mozo, la dejaron em la mesa y empezaron a comer una porción tras otra. Era verdad que Ronnie Ann tenía hambre, así que Lincoln comía rápido para no quedarse sin porciones. La charla era tranquila y sin insinuaciones ni interrogatorios. La morena estaba tranquila y eso al chico Loud lo calmó bastante. Faltaban diez minutos y Lincoln se preparó para irse. Ronnie Ann lo acompañó hasta la calle y asegurarse de que se vaya tranquilo.

-¿Te acompaño?

-No Ronnie, tranquila. Además tengo que ir al supermercado a comprar algunas provisiones. Nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós...

Ronnie Ann veía como Lincoln se alejaba y en un momento, aumentó el ritmo. Un auto se acercaba a la morena, era Bobby que se encontraba en una esquina, vigilando todo lo que ocurrió en la pizzería.

-¿Y ahora que sigue hermana?

-Dame tu teléfono.

Haciéndole caso a Ronnie Ann, Bobby le entregó su celular y ésta marcó el número de la casa de Clyde. Tardó en contestar pero el chico recibió la llamada.

-¿Hola?

-Hola Clyde soy yo, Ronnie Ann, te preguntaba si tenías que hacer algo hoy. Hay algo que no entiendo en matemáticas y quería saber si puedes ayudarme.

-Me va bien en esa materia pero no tanto como para ayudarte. Si quieres puedes pasar por mi casa y te paso algunos apuntes.

-Pero ¿No tienes nada que hacer hoy?

-No nada ¿Porqué Ronnie... ¿Hola? ¿Hola? Cortó.

Ronnie Ann le dió el celular a Bobby molesta, Lincoln le mintió en la cara y no se dió cuenta al instante. Rápidamente se subió al auto y Bobby siguiendo las órdenes, condujo en la misma dirección que se había ido Lincoln. A unas cuadras, él estaba caminando hacia el centro comercial, con la capucha puesta y sus manos en los bolsillos. Ronnie Ann lo pudo reconocer por la ropa y Bobby aparcó en el estacionamiento. Los Santiago siguieron al muchacho que entró y al mismo tiempo, una persona encapuchada, un poco mas alta que el lo abrazó. Ronnie y Bobby abrieron sus ojos al ver que esa persona besó a Lincoln no el la mejilla, si no en la boca.

-Guau, mira nada mas Lincoln ¿Eh?

-Silencio Bobby, vamos a seguirlo.

Los Santiago siguieron viendo, esa persona no se separó de Lincoln por unos, cinco minutos. Luego caminaron y siguieron hasta el segundo piso. Hay fue cuando Bobby y Ronnie entraron en el centro comercial.

Mezclados entre la gente, Los Santiago divisaron a Lincoln y a su acompañante entrando a una sala de cine con una gaseosa y un balde de palomitas. Los hermanos Ronnie y Bobby entraron sin pagar, corriendo a la misma salda donde entró el chico Loud. Entre la oscuridad del lugar, Ronnie Ann pudo verlos a ambos dándose besos sin ver la pantalla, igual quien vería los avances de películas cuando estás con una chica. Bobby quedó sin palabras al ver al muchacho besándose con alguien pero le asustó la actitud de su hermana ¿Porqué tanta persecución? Él también había notado algo extraño aquella vez que fueron a la casa y Lincoln y Leni estaban nerviosos. No sospechaba nada pero Ronnie insistía.

-Buena idea la de la capucha Linki, pero tendré que arreglar mi pelo después.

-Igual estas hermosa Leni, siempre lo estás.

-Te amo mucho.

Lincoln sin querer, tiró el balde con las palomitas pero no le importaba nada. Lo que importaba estaba a su lado y sus labios pegados a los suyos. Se tomaron de las manos y siguieron besándose un poco mas atrevido.

Ronnie Ann y Bobby estaban a unas pocas filas, caminaron por los asiento, solo unos metros más y ella descubriría el secreto de Lincoln. Alzó su mano y la acercó lentamente al muchacho sin que se de cuenta.

-¡USTEDES DOS!

Lincoln y Leni vieron como un guardia de seguridad alumbró con su linterna a Bobby y Ronnie Ann y apenas los vieron, salieron corriendo. Los Santiago se quedaron quietos viendo como el chico y su acompañante salían de la sala.

-Sus boletos por favor. -Reclamó el guardia, pero no pudo hacer nada.

Ronnie y Bobby salieron corriendo tras ellos. El centro comercial estaba lleno de gente, era raro porque no era un dia antes del fin de semana. Los Loud corrían como gacelas y los Santiago estaban pisándole los talones. Un grupo de chicos se interpuso y Lincoln aprovechó para ocultarse junto con Leni que tenía la cara roja como tomate.

-¿Tienes alguna idea Linki?

-Ehhh si creo que si... Sígueme.

Tomándole de la mano a Leni, Lincoln corrió hasta un local de ropa.

Los Santiago se detuvieron para ver donde se habían ido aquellos dos. Bobby pudo verlos parados de espaldas en un local de ropa deportiva y fue corriendo junto con Ronnie Ann. El joven saltó y tacleó solo a unos maniquíes que tenían la ropa puesta de Lincoln y su acompañante misterioso. La morena bufó por la impresionante distracción y felicitó a su contrincante donde quiera que esté.

-Hey fue buena, nunca me lo imaginé. -Decía Bobby levantándose del suelo, viendo a los maniquíes.

-Vamos a casa Bobby, seguro Lincoln se está riendo de nosotros.

-De acuerdo hermana... Después eh... En casa hablamos ¿Si?

-... Okey. -Dijo Ronnie Ann.

Antes de irse del local, sacó las prendas que usó Lincoln y su acompañante, llevándoselas con ella.

Los hermanos Loud caminaron por la calle riéndose de lo que pasó en el centro comercial. Nunca se iba a imaginar que unos maniquíes salvarían su extraña relación. Siguieron con las risas hasta entrar a la casa, no podían parar de reírse por ello. Fue pura adrenalina.

-Mi Linki es todos un genio.

-No me des todo el crédito Leni.

-Pero es verdad mira si... Bueno, tu sabes. Creo que fue un poco descuidado de mi parte por invitarte al cine. Mira si alguien nos vio dándonos besos. -Decía ella mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

-No te eches la culpa, no sabias que esto iba a pasar. Ademas, fue lindo ir al cine contigo.

-Lincoln.

-¿Si? -Preguntó el al mismo tiempo que se sentaba a su lado.

Ella se abalanzó y le dió un pequeño beso, para luego abrazarlo, apoyándose en el hombro y cerrar sus ojos. Lincoln respondió de la misma forma, le besó el cuello y luego se apartó, para mirarla a los ojos de Leni. Ambos cruzaron esas miradas cuando declararon su amor prohibido.

-Leni se está haciendo de noche... ¿Que te parece si...

-Estamos en el sillón... Linki.

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti. Lincoln.

Antes que nada, Lincoln se levantó y apagó todas las luces de la casa. Volvió al sillón y quedó frente a frente con Leni, que en la mismísima oscuridad, ambos se podían ver. Podían sentir sus respiraciones acercarse lentamente. Solo con un suspiro bastó para que continuaran con aquellos besos atrevidos, acostándose uno encima del otro en aquella noche en Royal Woods.

.

.

.

Otra noche de picardía cósmica jaja. Gracias a todos por apoyar este fic y voy agradeciendo a los comentarios.

LoboHikibi: Con el capitulo anterior, "Hello darkness my old friend" jaja te comprendo amigo. Yo tambien pase lo mismo.

J. Nagera: Me encantan tus críticas, eso me hace aumentar mi perfección.

Julex93: También me encantan tus críticas y creo que este capítulo es largo... Creo jaja. Va dedicado para ti.

Un saludo para T10507, shishosv y .

Lincoln y Leni casi fueron descubiertos y Ronnie Ann casi los descubre, en el siguiente capítulo va a ver revelación. Gracias a todos y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo de Doce días con ella. Buenas noches!


	7. Chapter 7

¿Pensaron que lo iba a abandonar? Hola a todos, soy plagahood y les traje otro capítulo de este fic que les gusta. Perdón si tardé, es que estaba ocupado con el trabajo y escribiendo otros capítulos de mis historias. Como siempre se dice: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Y ahora damas y caballeros... Un nuevo capitulo de Doce días con ella.

.

.

.

Capitulo siete: Aros

El Sol radiante del mediodía llegó a su punto máximo en Royal Woods, trayendo una agradable temperatura cálida y reconfortante. Clyde se preguntó porqué Lincoln no había ido al colegio que también la pandilla de preguntó lo mismo. Ronnie Ann se sentó en un rincón, todavía shockeada por ver al chico besarse de esa manera con aquella chica misteriosa. Ella metió su mano en uno de sus bolillos y buscó un par de aros que había encontrado en una de aquellas prendas que tenían los maniquíes. Las puso sobre la mesa y comenzó a escribir lo que la profesora escribió en el pizarrón. De ves en cuando, se quedaba viendo esos aros.

Lincoln no pegó el ojo en toda la noche, los Santiago estaban a punto de descubrir la incestuosa relación que tenía con su hermana y por lo que vivió junto a ella en el sillón. Leni dormía tapada con una sábana que trajo el chico, y estaba apoyada en su pecho, durmiendo con una sonrisa sin dejar de abrazarlo. Era una mezcla de sentimientos, era un momento nuevo para el chico Loud. No sabía como reaccionar pero fue lo más maravilloso que le pasó en este punto de su vida. Él con sus dedos apartaba los mechones rubios que molestaban a Leni, haciéndola despertar. Ella soltó un gran suspiro al ver al ser que tanto ama, regalándole un beso de los buenos días. O mejor dicho, de las buenas tardes.

-¿Dormiste algo Linki? Te ves cansado.

-Un poquito Leni, no te preocupes. Son más de las doce. -Dijo Lincoln mirando el reloj.

-¿Enserio? Ni siquiera escuchamos la alarma. Ni fuimos al colegio.

-Papá y mamá nos perdonarán, seguro sabían que faltaríamos una vez.

-Lo de anoche... Fue... -Dijo ella con sus mejillas coloradas y acostándose encima del chico.

-Fue... Raro. Pero no voy a negar que fue hermoso. -Lincoln la abrazó por la cintura, haciendo que ella se riera. -Solo vamos a tener dolor de espalda, creo que teníamos que acostarnos en la cama.

-Yo dormí cómoda, usé tu brazo como almohada. -Dijo ella acercándose lentamente a Lincoln.

-Si lo sé. -Dijo él sintiendo su brazo un poco adormecido. -Pero no me importa, tengo el otro.

Leni rió por ello. -Te amo Lincoln.

-Y yo a ti.

Ella comenzó a besarlo tomándolo del rostro y el la acercó más. Leni bajó hasta el cuello, haciendo otro chupón y Lincoln ladeó su cabeza para que su amada hermana tenga más lugar. Se abrazaron tiernamente para luego seguir con pequeños besos y las horas pasaban.

La hora de la escuela terminó y como era viernes, los chicos gritaron de alegría. Organizaban planes para el fin de semana y salidas. Liam propuso de visitar a Lincoln pero Clyde recomendó preguntar primero, la pandilla aceptó la oferta. Ronnie Ann pasaba entre la multitud, observando esos aros que tenía en su mano. Solo tenía esa pista que la llevaría a la chica misteriosa. Ella regresó a su casa y fue directo a su cuarto, planeando su siguiente movimiento. Ronnie escuchó unos golpes detrás de la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Entra Bobby. -Dijo ella. -¿Te acuerdas de esa ropa que saqué de los maniquíes?

-Ronnie...

-Bueno Bobby, encontré un par de aros en una de ellas que seguro son de esa chica que acompañó a Lincoln.

-Ronnie...

-Necesito que conduzcas hasta la casa de Lincoln y yo misma podré.

-¡Ronnie!

La nombrada dejó de hablar para quedarse viendo a su hermano que acabó callándola de un grito. La chica tardó unos momentos en reaccionar por eso, no esperaba esa respuesta de parte de Bobby. Dejó el par de aros en su cama y se levantó para quedar frente a frente con su hermano. Él cerró la puerta para estar en privado con ella.

-Eh como decirlo... No voy a seguir con esto.

-¿Que? -Ella se lo quedó viendo.

-Ronnie, creo que es mucho trabajo vigilar a tan solo un chico de diez años.

-Bobby, Lori te dijo que lo vigilaras.

-Si pero no así. Tengo mucha seguridad de que hizo una fiesta ¿Que tiene? Las demás hermanas seguro habrán hecho lo mismo cuando estaban solas. Seguro Lincoln les dirá.

-¿Y la chica Bobby?

-Lo que vimos fue solo un beso.

-¿Un beso? -Ronnie Ann bufó y se cruzó de brazos molesta. -Casi se sacan las lenguas.

-Escucha querida hermanita: Se que estás muy entusiasmada por vigilar pero ya es denso. Mamá pregunta porqué se gasta la gasolina del auto tan rápido y otras cosas y ¿Porqué tanta insistencia en Lincoln? ¿Acaso no lo hostigas en el colegio lo suficiente?

-¡ME GUSTA LINCOLN!

Bobby quedó paralizado por el grito de su hermana, que tenía sus mejillas ruborizadas y sus ojos lagrimeados. De ahí viene esa incansable vigilancia hacia el chico Loud, es por eso que no toleró aquel beso que vio en el centro comercial. Bobby se sentó al lado de Ronnie que aunque mantenía esa expresión ruda, sus lágrimas revelaban su verdadero estado.

-... Ah. De ahí viene eso.

-Me gustaba desde hace mucho, siempre lo molesto y es para estar cerca de el. Tu mismo lo viste. -Ella soltó un suspiro. -Por eso no me gustó nada lo que vimos ayer. No toleré verlo con otra chica y mucho menos ese beso. Para mi es un reto decirle lo que siento por el.

-Sabía que te juntabas con Lincoln pero nunca creí que fuera por eso. Lori fue un reto, ella es ruda y tú lo sabes... Bueno, a veces. -Rió Bobby contagiando a su hermana. -Pero lo que quiero decir es que me acerqué a ella y le dije lo que sentía, al principio no quería pero al tiempo ella gustaba de mi, porque ella vio que la amaba de verdad.

-Pero ¿Como me acerco a él después de todo lo que hice?

-Seguro estará todo el fin de semana.

-¿Tú dices de ir hasta la casa? Me gustaría mucho, quiero arreglar las cosas frente a frente.

-Quiero lo mejor para ti hermanita. Te dejo sola ¿Si?

-Bobby... Gracias.

El joven le regaló una sonrisa y se fue de la habitación. Ronnie Ann quedó aliviada al dejar salir aquellos sentimientos por el chico Loud que como dijo ella, es de hace mucho. Al estar sola en la habitación, ella sacó de su bolsillo aquellos aros y los dejó en la mesa. Se sentó en la silla escribiendo en un papel, las palabras que diría frente a frente a Lincoln Loud.

.

Era Domingo al mediodía, Lincoln y Clyde habían arreglado ayer un intento de parrillada en la casa Loud. Toda la pandilla vino y trajo consigo comida y bebidas. Lincoln se encargaría de cocinar las hamburguesas, mientras Clyde, Zach, Liam y Rusty distribuían la bebida, ayudando también a cocinar las hamburguesas que se estaban poniendo negras y crocantes. Leni buscó pan, cubiertos y la infaltable mayonesa. Sintió que su hermano entró por vasos y se acercó, sabiendo que sus amigos estaban afuera. Lincoln rodeó a Leni con sus brazos, atrayéndola y abrazándola.

-Dame un beso Linki.

-Están afuera Leni, mira si entran.

-Bueno un besito.

-Solo uno.

Lincoln y Leni se dieron más que un besito. Lo que vivieron el jueves por la noche hicieron que descubrieran otras formas de darse cariño. Ella lo tomó de las mejillas y empujó sus labios y Lincoln la abrazó con fuerza, reaccionando de la misma forma. Pasaron el viernes y el sábado acostados, demostrándose amor junto con caricias y mimos. Era imposible separarlos, como en este momento.

Clyde se molestó al ver que las hamburguesas se habían desvanecido por el viento, el fuego las cocinó demás. Dejó el sombrero de chef en la cabeza de Liam y se acercó a la casa, buscando otras hamburguesas.

-Oigan chicos, ahora vuelvo.

Los chicos asentaron y siguieron limpiando la parrilla. El moreno entró y pudo ver a Lincoln y Leni, él buscando vasos y ella preparando el pan. Ambos tenían las caras rojas como tomates, llamando la atención de Clyde.

-...

-Hola Clyde. -Saludó Leni.

-¿Que pasó amigo? -Preguntó Lincoln aún nervioso.

-Eh, las hamburguesas se quemaron ¿Me das mas?

-En la heladera hay unas cuantas mas.

Mientras se acercaba al electrodoméstico, Clyde quedó pensativo. ¿Porqué estaban de esa forma? El moreno lo dejó pasar y se fue afuera. Los hermanos Loud suspiraron por estar a un pelo de ser vistos. Lo único que faltaba, Clyde vigilando.

Después de una tarde comiendo hamburguesas y jugar videojuegos, la pandilla se despidió de Lincoln, excepto Clyde que se quedó hablando con el muchacho. Ambos se quedaron sentados en la escalera que daba a la calle, bebiendo una gaseosa mientras el sol bajaba y la noche se acercaba.

-Estuvieron excelentes las hamburguesas. -Dijo Lincoln.

-Lástima que la primera tanda se las llevó el viento. -Rió Clyde. -Lincoln, te quería decir algo... Ronnie Ann me preguntó cosas raras.

-¿Que le pasa ahora? ¿Que te preguntó?

-Eh... Raras. Parece como si estuviera siguiéndote, el jueves por la tarde me llamó diciendo que tú tenías que venir a mi casa por algo que no entendías de la escuela. Le dije que no arreglé nada y me cortó. Y el viernes solo se quedó sentada sola sin hablar.

Lincoln quedó en silencio, metió a su amigo a sus problemas sin pensarlo para recibir más preguntas. No se imaginó los grandes detalles que salían de su magnífico plan. No podía decir nada de su relación con Leni, ni a el ni a nadie, pero tarde o temprano, algún día, se enterarían.

-Clyde yo... No sé por donde empezar... Fui un idiota al meterte en esto, y quería decirte que...

-Amigo. Algunos secretos no se pueden decir, y como el chico educado que soy, respeto eso. Si quieres hablamos otro dia de esto, y ya sabes Lincoln: Cualquier cosa estoy para ayudarte.

El chico Loud presentía que su mejor amigo sabía de su secreto, pero su discreción era evidencia de que tenía una imagen de lo visto en la cocina y toda la actitud que tuvo Lincoln, a lo largo de los días. Clyde se levantó del suelo y bebió de la gaseosa. Le dio la mano a Lincoln y ambos asentaron. El moreno se marchó antes de que la noche domine Royal Woods.

Eran las nueve de la noche, era domingo y se tenía que dormir temprano, ya que mañana todos empezarían a trabajar y otros tenían que ir a los edificios escolares. Lincoln estaba jugando mientras comía lo que sobró de la parrilla y Leni se encontraba en su habitación. En plena partida en linea, el chico Loud escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Llamó a su hermana y ni siquiera bajó. Se molestó al dejar de jugar, dejó a su personaje escondido en unas cajas para que otros jugadores no lo encuentren. Se levantó del sillón y miró por la ventana, no podía ver quien era. Se acercó a la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a la persona que llamaban.

-Hola Lincoln.

-¿Ronnie Ann? ¿Que haces a esta hora? ¿Y Bobby?

-Está esperándome en el auto.

Lincoln asomó la cabeza y vio a Bobby, ambos se saludaron. La chica respiró hondo tomando valor, puso sus manos en sus bolsillos de su buzo, dejando salir un gran suspiro.

-¿Tienes tiempo para hablar? -Preguntó ella.

-¿Que vas a hacer ahora, poner un micrófono en la pared?

-No patético solo... Quería decirte algo. Primero lo primero: Perdón por vigilarte tan así. Quiero que sepas que yo tuve toda esa idea de estar muy cerca para poder vigilarte. No me importa si hiciste una fiesta, tus hermanas lo van a descubrir o tus padres. Y con respecto en el centro comercial... Lo siento por perseguirte de esa manera a ti y a esa chica.

Lincoln también soltó un gran suspiro. -Eh, yo también fui un poco tonto. Perdón si te menti, y dejarte plantada el otro día. Y con el tema de esa chica lo tengo que solucionar... Ronnie ¿Quieres decirme algo más?

Ella solo apartó su vista, tenían mucho que decir. Se mordía sus labios pensando y encajando cada palabra para que ningún error se presentara. Un Te Amo directo sería mucho, tampoco quería ser cursi. Un Te Quiero menos. ¿Tan difícil es decir eso?

-Lincoln yo...

-¡Lincoln aquí estás! -El grito de Leni hizo que Ronnie se detenga. -Uh hola Ronnie Ann... ¡Lincoln! ¿Acaso no viste unos aros míos?

-No vi nada ¿Como eran? -Preguntó el chico.

-Eran de color azul y eran triangulares, los busqué por toda la casa pero no los encuentro.

-Deben estar por ahí, luego te ayudo. ¿Que era lo que querías decirme Ronnie?

La recién nombrada se quedó paralizada, Lincoln chasqueó sus dedos despertándola de ese estado. Ella se lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta y luego miró como Leni subía por las escaleras retomando la búsqueda. Pasaron unos minutos y Ronnie reaccionó.

-... Tengo que irme...

Lincoln solo veía como la latina corría por la calle, se subió al auto y Bobby arrancó. En en camino, su hermano le preguntó como le fue pero recibió silencio de parte de Ronnie Ann. Sin esperar a que el automóvil se detenga, ella bajó y entró a la casa corriendo. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y buscó esos aros.

-No lo puedo creer... Son los...

Ronnie Ann sostenía esos aros, quedándose viéndolos. Ella alzó la vista a la nada pensando en lo que merodeó su mente todo ese tiempo.

.

.

.

Se prendió esta m&#%$a! Y ya estamos cerca del final! Gracias a todos por la buena onda y por apoyar este sutil fic. Se que no tiene nada que ver con mi ULF como dice mi biografía pero ya haré un fic de Loud House conectado a una historia futura. Una vez más gracias por todo y saludos a Julex93, j nagera, lobo hibiki, t10507, miguelpuentedejesus y shishosv y a los demás! Buen sábado y nos leemos en otro capítulo!


	8. Chapter 8

¡Buenas noches a todos! Regresé del averno a traer otro capítulo de este fic! Lo siento si tardé en subirlo, lo tenía listo pero faltaba corregirlo bastante. Como siempre se dice: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Y ahora damas y caballeros otro capitulo de Doce días con ella :D disfruten!

.

.

.

Capitulo ocho: Desde el principio

Era una zombi, ojeras negras, su piel aunque sea morena se notaba pálida, Bobby se asustó al ver a su hermana de esa manera. Parecería que no pegó un ojo en toda la noche. Ni siquiera comía los cereales que se encontraban en la mesa ni tomaba el jugo de naranja.

-¿Estás bien hermana?

Ronnie Ann solo lo miró y de repente se cayó de la silla, sus manos sostenían su cuerpo débil y cansado. El joven sin titubear llamó a emergencias, el estado de su hermana parecería empeorar. Bobby también llamó a la matriarca de la casa, Maria Santiago. Ella salió del trabajo para socorrer a su hija que seguía igual cuando la vio. La acostó en la cama y como toda experta en primeros auxilios la analizó. Solo era un malestar estomacal, Maria le recomendó no ir al colegio y pasar todo el dia reposando y comendo alimentos saludables.

-¿Que pasó hijo? -Le preguntaba ella mientras salían de la habitación.

-Le dije si todo estaba bien y me miró y luego se descompuso. Por un momento me asusté mamá. Es que estuvo nerviosa estas semanas ¿Sabias que Lori se fue a Europa con sus hermanas y sus padres?

-Si lo sabía.

-Lori me pidió que vigile a Lincoln y le conté eso a Ronnie. Ella se lo tomó en serio.

-Pero algo no cuadra ¿Por solo vigilar a Lincoln se descompuso?

-No le digas... Lo vimos besándose con una chica y Ronnie se moría de celos pero... No creí que fuera para tanto. Me asusté.

-Ahh, a veces pasa eso pero no de esa forma. Pensé que fue una bacteria lo que la dejó de esa manera, pobre mi hija ¿Y después que pasó?

-Le recomendé que hable con Lincoln sobre sus sentimientos pero creo que fue peor.

-No te martirices hijo, no sabías lo que iba a pasar, tú tranquilo que esto se va a solucionar. Conociendo a Ronnie se tardará un poco. Ahora tengo que regresar al trabajo Bobby, si puedes ¿La cuidas? Por favor. Luego me encargaré exclusivamente.

-Si mamá pero a la tarde trabajo, seguro se le pasará. No te preocupes.

Maria dejó la casa y Bobby apenas ella se marchó, le preparó avena para Ronnie Ann. La chica estaba sentada en la cama, tapada hasta la cintura con esa mirada que tenía al descubrir esa verdad. Imaginar a Lincoln y Leni besarse de esa manera le produjo náuseas queriendo vomitar. Su cabeza le daba vueltas ¿Y si no era? Su mente le estaría jugando una mala pasada. Pero ella misma lo vio, los aros que encontró eran los mismos que buscaba Leni. Ronnie no dejaba de pensar en las posibilidades. ¿Y si era verdad? Lincoln besando a su propia hermana mayor, eso traería grandes cantidades de problemas. La latina haría cualquier cosa para estar con aquel chico de pelo blanco, así que comenzó a trazar un plan.

Como en todos los recreos, Clyde y la pandilla se reunía en una mesa y contaban lo que habían hecho el fin de semana. No era mucho ya que todos se vieron en la casa de Lincoln, pero éste último no se encontraba con ellos. Había venido al colegio pero no dirigió ninguna palabra. Lincoln se encontraba en el baño, mirándose al espejo pensativamente. Los doce días estaban por finalizar y tendría que hacer algo con aquella relación con Leni. La amaba tanto que no podía dejar de pensar en ella, solo que ni sus padres ni sus hermanas tolerarían esa prohibida relación. ¿Como le dices a tu familia de que amas a tu hermana y además dormías y lo hacías con ella? No había manera de que aceptaran. La respuesta a esa pregunta era obvia, y Lincoln al pensarla le dolía.

-Leni... -El chico soltó un suspiro.

Trató de ocultar su frustración y salió del baño, dirigiéndose a la cafetería. Le pareció extraño de que Ronnie Ann lo recibiera con un tortazo o con alguna intimidación al entrar ahí. Se dió cuenta de que ella no había venido a la escuela. ¿Que quería decirle a Lincoln antes de que se vaya de esa forma ayer por la noche? No le dio importancia a eso, además no vino a la escuela. Un punto a favor.

El timbre sonó y los chicos gritaron eufóricos mientras salían del colegio, dirigiéndose cada uno a sus casas. Clyde y Lincoln como siempre charlaban mientras caminaban de regreso a casa. Comics y videojuegos y un poco de la tarea que había dejado la profesora. El moreno se despidió de Lincoln al estar frente a su casa. Se dieron un apretón de manos y Clyde veía como el chico Loud se alejaba. Buscó las llaves y entró a la casa, dejó la mochila en el sofá y buscó ropa cómoda para estar tranquilo en su habitación. Al pasar las horas, llamaron a la puerta, ni siquiera sus padres estaban para atender. Clyde caminó hacia la puerta y al abrirla se sorprendió.

-Hola Ronnie Ann.

-Clyde.

El moreno tragó saliva disimuladamente sin que ella se diera cuenta, él estaba listo para desviar cualquier pregunta refiriéndose a aquella fiesta en la casa Loud o a otra cosa.

-¿Que pasó?

-¿No me vas a dejar entrar?

-Huy perdón, que descortés. Pasa pasa, ninguno de mis padres está... ¿Todo en orden? Te ves pálida.

-Si todo bien, me descompuse... No me mires de esa forma, estoy mejor. ¿Y Lincoln? -Fue lo primero que preguntó ella.

-Si él está bien, por si te interesa fue a la escuela y no te perdiste de nada, si quieres te puedo pasar lo que vimos en clase.

-Gracias Clyde, siempre tan bueno. También vine por otra cosa... Me dijiste hace unos días que Lincoln estaba de malas por una chica ¿No?

-... Seee ¿Y?

Ronnie Ann sacó de sus bolsillos el par de aros, dejándolos en la mesa. Clyde solo se los quedó observando sin entender lo que pasaba.

-La semana pasada Lincoln y yo tuvimos una cita, fuimos a una pizzería a comer. Noté que estaba raro, miraba mucho el reloj. Solo estuvimos una hora exacta, y Lincoln me dijo que se tenía que ir a tu casa por algún motivo de la escuela... Era mentira.

-¿Mentira? Como si... ¡Ah! Cuando me llamaste.

-Si, quería saber si era todo cierto. Pero como ves no fue así. Bobby y yo lo seguimos hasta el centro comercial y... Que asco. -Murmuró lo último. -Lo vi besándose con una chica.

-¿Como era la chica?

-No pude saberlo hasta ayer... Necesito que hagas un favor: Tienes que devolverle esos aros a Lincoln, hoy si es posible. Seguro eran de esa chica.

-¿Quien era?

Clyde se moría de curiosidad por saber quien era esa chica. Ronnie Ann tomó aire y luego lo soltó con un largo y profundo suspiro, mientras se frotaba su estómago.

-Esos aros los que ves, los encontré en la ropa que usaron Lincoln y su acompañante en el cine. La dejaron en unos maniquíes para distraerme y funcionó... Si quieres saber quien era esa chica, solo ve y muestra esos aros, dile que vienen de parte mía.

Clyde se quedó viendo esos aros triangulares sobre la mesa. Después de tomar un brebaje estomacal que le había ofrecido el moreno, Ronnie Ann salía de la casa y antes de partir, ella y Clyde asentaron. El chico cerró la puerta y se refregaba la cara con sus dos manos, pensando en lo que había escuchado. Y si lo que él también estaba deduciendo éstos dias en la casa Loud ¿Era verdad? Él no quería meterse en esas cosas, no quería traicionar esa amistad. Clyde pensó y pensó pero no había salida. Siempre fue bueno para ayudar a Lincoln en aprietos, algunas veces funciona y la mayoría no. Solo tenía el tiempo contado hasta que la familia del chico Loud llegaran. Ahora él tenía que pensar en algún mejor y excelente plan de contingencia.

La noche llegó a Royal Woods, trayendo un agradable viento cálido. Lincoln y Leni se encontraban en el patio trasero disfrutando de ese viento, tomados de las manos y sentados en el pasto, bebiendo jugo de naranja. No tardó mucho en aparecer esas tiernas caricias , haciendo que se acostaran en el pasto mirando las estrellas, juntos y unidos.

-Que hermosa noche ¿No te parece?

-No tanto como tú... ¡Mira! Una estrella fugaz.

-¡Pide un deseo Linki!

-Ya lo pedí.

-¿Que? ¿Las estrellas fugaces leen la mente?

Lincoln soltó una pequeña risa. -No, mi deseo es tenerte siempre a mi lado. -Leni se ruborizó por lo que dijo Lincoln y éste tragó saliva.

La chica se abalanzó y rodeó a su hermano por el cuello, besándolo lenta y tiernamente el los labios. Leni sintió que Lincoln ocultaba algo, como si todas las mujeres tuvieran un sexto sentido para descubrirlo. Dejó de besarlo y solo lo tomó de las mejillas.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Pasan muchas cosas... Leni... Papá y mamá...

-¡Me olvidé, en un rato van a llamar! ¡Vamos adentro Linki!

Leni le costó prender la notebook, siempre pedía ayuda a sus hermanas para eso y ahora se atrevió a hacerlo sola. Como habían prometido, Lynn padre junto con Rita y las chicas, que se encontraban atrás, se saludaron mutuamente con Lincoln y Leni.

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Como están? -Dijo Lynn padre.

-¿Todo bien hijos? Los extraño mucho. -Decía Rita acercándose a la pantalla.

-¡Hola hermanos! -Gritaron juntas las chicas.

-¡Hola familia! Tanto tiempo. ¿Y como pasaron las vacaciones? -Preguntó Lincoln.

-¿Compraron ropa? -Agregó Leni emocionada.

-Tenemos de todo, este viaje queda para el recuerdo familiar. Nos hubiera gustado que estén ustedes con nosotros pero no se pudo, cuando tengamos dinero vendrán sin duda. ¡Ah! Tu padre y Luna casi se nos pierden en Londres. Luan compartió escenario en parís con un mimo y Luci no quería salir de el castillo de ese conde. -Rita comentaba las anécdotas con una sonrisa.

-Estuvimos en Roma, te compré un casco gladiador Lincoln y, literalmente me encantó la ciudad. -Lori alababa el lugar. -Y para ti Leni, te compré un par de aros. Están muy baratos aquí y son preciosos. -Agregó.

-¡Me vienen genial! Perdí un par hace unos días.

-Pero no los pierdas. -Le dijo Lori a Leni.

-El miércoles nos tendrán de vuelta hijos ¿Hicieron todo lo que les pedí? ¿No habrán hecho nada malo o si? -Preguntó Lynn padre.

-No papá. -Respondieron al unísono Leni y Lincoln.

-Saldremos de Barcelona mañana a la madrugada y llegaremos el miércoles por la mañana. Espero ver la casa en orden.

La charla continuó una hora y luego la familia Loud se despidió para pasar sus últimas horas en esa ciudad de España. Lincoln apagó la notebook y solo se quedó apoyado en la mesa. Leni sentía que algo pasaba, ella se acercó y posó sus dos manos en los hombros de su hermano.

-Lincoln...

-Papá, mamá, mis hermanas van a venir Leni... ¿Que vamos a hacer?

-¿No te entiendo Linki? No sé a que te refieres.

-Lo nuestro. Tengo miedo de que descubran lo nuestro... No sé lo que pasaría si nuestra familia vea lo que sentimos. Seremos la atracción vergonzosa de todo Royal Woods.

-Lincoln no pensarás en...

-Me duele mucho pensar en eso y no quiero perder tu amor. Te amo pero esto se fue muy lejos. Ronnie Ann estuvo a punto de descubrirnos por culpa mía y no sé si el colegio lo sabe también y creo que... Clyde sospecha también... Leni creo que... -Lincoln sollozó sin que ella lo viera. -Tenemos que terminar.

El chico albino no quería verla directamente, no tenía el valor para poder hacerlo. No quería verse débil frente a ella. Lo que vivieron todos estos días fueron hermosos y ¿Tirarlos a la basura? Era cruel pero Lincoln no sabía otra escapatoria. Leni se amarró a los hombros de Lincoln, apoyando su cabeza con la de él acompañándolo en el dolor. Ella comprendía lo que quería decir, serían la vergüenza de toda la familia Loud. Tan solo ellos eran dos chicos enamorados de un amor imposible y prohibido. No podían hacer nada al respecto.

-Lincoln yo... Te amo. Te amo tanto, desde esa vez que estuvimos solos los dos yo, te amo. ¿Y en lento que bailamos? Fue mágico para mi. Me duele tanto tomar esta decisión pero tienes razón, no quiero que me apunten con el dedo en el centro comercial o en la preparatoria por amar a mi hermano.

-Lo siento Leni... -Lincoln se dio vuelta abrazándola por la cintura y mirándola a los ojos. -Lo siento por tomar esta decisión. Lo siento tanto.

-Linki quiero que me ames... Ámame en estas horas que nos quedan. Y nunca olvides que te quiero con todo mi corazoncito. -Leni soltó pequeñas lágrimas.

-Leni... Te quiero mucho, te amo. Y pasé lo que pase siempre...

-Estaré...

-Para ti...

Ambos se sumergieron el lo que sentían el uno por el otro. La noche era de ellos. Sus cuerpos pegados sintiendo el calor y las pulsaciones cardíacas aumentando la pasión reprimida que tenían oculta. Besos y caricias. Suspiros y jadeos. Ellos no podían parar.

-Ven aquí Linki.

-¿El sillón? Pero...

-Huy ¿Como hacen en las novelas para romper la camisa de un estirón?

-Es que ésta tiene solo tres botones Leni. Si quieres puedo cambiarla.

-No importa, por la mañana no la tendrás y la vas a ver puesta en mi. -Leni sonreía con sus mejillas coloradas.

Clyde corrió a mas no poder por el barrio, era de noche y salió de su casa sin el permiso de sus padres. Tenía aquellos aros que Ronnie Ann le dejó en la mesa. Sus pulmones no podían más y se relajó al ver la casa Loud y con las luces todavía prendidas. El moreno cruzó la calle y golpeó la puerta varías veces.

-¡No puede ser! -Lincoln sacó sus manos de las caderas de su hermana molesto.

-¿Porqué tiene que haber alguien que arruine los mejores momentos? -Leni protestó mientras salía de encima de su hermano.

-¡Holaaaaa! -Gritó Clyde del otro lado de la puerta.

El grito de aquel joven hicieron que ellos dejaran de lado el romanticismo y apareció el miedo y la adrenalina de ser descubiertos juntos en un amor prohibido.

.

.

.

(Música de suspenso) ooohhh si soy malo :V aquí es la parte donde empezó el primer capitulo y como soy de esos que quieren suspenso, lo dejaré por aquí muajajaja. Gracias a todos los que dejan reviews y sus críticas. Saludos a: Julex93, J Nagera, Lobo Hibiki (Por cierto, tenía un nudo en la garganta por tu fic de Leni), Shishosv, miguelpuentedejesus y a todos los demás que leen este simple fic. Gracias a todos, buenas noches y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo que será el penúltimo! Soy Plagahood y Hasta pronto amigos!


	9. Chapter 9

¡Hello There! Regresé de unos cuantos dias (perdón) de unas mini vacaciones. ¿Pensaron que lo iba a abandonar? Ni en sus sueños! Bueno, aquí está el penúltimo capitulo. Me duele mucho saber que pronto se vendrá el último capítulo. No me voy a poner sentimental y como siempre se dice: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Y ahora damas y caballeros, a leer!

.

.

.

Capitulo Nueve: Jaque Mate

Todo estaba listo, los que se prestaron para el plan también. Cada pieza puesta en su lugar como en un tablero de ajedrez y Clyde fue el primero que ejecutó el primer movimiento. Lincoln antes de irse al colegio tomó de las manos a Leni, que al igual que el, estaba asustada. Ambos recordaron la charla antes de planificar la jugada...

...Clyde entró a la casa Loud y fue Lincoln el que abrió la puerta, sin camisa. El moreno recuperó aire con su inhalador mientras Lincoln buscaba agua para su amigo. Leni por otro lado, se puso su ropa sin que el moreno la viera. Estaba avergonzada por ser vista de esa forma pero Lincoln no ayudó en mucho, ya que no tenía puesta su camisa. Clyde ya recuperado del todo, se sentó en la escalera y trató de calmarse. ¿Que haría? ¿Le mostrará esa arma mortal? Clyde se mordía sus labios al mismo tiempo que limpiaba sus empañados anteojos.

-¿Que pasó Clyde? Mira la hora que es. -Farfulló Lincoln molesto y nervioso.

-Amigo... Ronnie Ann vino a mi casa... -Lincoln se quedó quieto al escuchar eso de Clyde. -Todos estos dias que estuviste solo con Leni, y las actitudes de Ronnie me hicieron pensar. -El moreno lentamente alzó la mano cerrada y con cuidado la abría. Lincoln se estremeció al ver los aros triangulares que su hermana estaba buscando.

Leni ya con calma y vestida se acercó a los muchachos y se alegró mucho al ver su par de aros de vuelta. -¡Mis aros! Gracias por encontrarlos Clyde ¿Donde estaban?

-Amigo solo voy a decir eso... ¿Porqué ella? -Clyde ahora tenía puesta su vista en la hermana de Lincoln.

-¿Que pasa Linki? -Preguntó ella asustada.

-Habiendo tantas chicas en la escuela, en Royal Woods y tenías que estar con... Tu hermana.

Los Loud se quedaron quietos, Leni recordó que había puesto los aros en aquella ropa con capucha, la misma que usó Lincoln para distraer a Ronnie Ann Santiago. El tiempo se les detuvo, sus corazones estaban a punto de estallar por la tención. El chico quería pedirle a Lisa que construyera una maquina para mandarlo a otro lugar a él y a Leni. Las caras de los hermanos Loud era vergüenza misma. Clyde soltó un suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos, no quería verlos a la cara.

-Lincoln ¿Te acuerdas lo que te dije ayer? ¿Que no quería meterme en tus secretos? Era por esto. No quería enterarme de esta forma... Maldita Ronnie Ann. Seguro lo hizo a propósito.

-¿Ronnie te dió esos aros? -Preguntó Lincoln alarmado.

-Fui yo, yo soy la tonta en dejar mis aros en la ropa. No sabía que pasaría esto. -Leni se defendió lo más que pudo, por lo menos lo intentó.

-¿Como lo supiste? -Lincoln ya no tenía salida.

-Era obvio. Aquella vez que me dejaste en el centro comercial, el baile, los días que estabas deprimido, en la parrillada. Por eso estabas mal, por ella. No quería decir nada, cuando Ronnie Ann me entregó los aros hice mi mejor actuación, si Hollywood me viera. Actúe como si no supiera nada. Era porque no quería que lo que pensaba se haga realidad. ¿Quien mas lo sabe? -Dijo Clyde mirándolo.

-Tú y... Creo que nadie más. Bueno, Ronnie sospecha... Clyde... ¿Que vas a hacer? -Lincoln respiraba lentamente tratando de calmarse.

-Si fuera otro... Ya lo hubiera dicho a todo Royal Woods y a tu familia. Según recuerdo las clases de historia, el ufff... Inces... Relación entre hermanos, era utilizado en la realeza para no mezclarse con la gente del pueblo o era otra manera para que la familia real siguiera gobernando por mucho más tiempo. -Decía Clyde a los asustados chicos Loud. -Pero ustedes no son ni de la realeza. Parece que lo que ustedes sienten es verdad. No quiero que piensen mal, no estoy aprobando esta relación, solo quiero que cuando camine contigo Lincoln o hable con ella, no quiero que la gente se ría de mi, o de ustedes.

Clyde ya lo sabía, Lincoln al igual que Leni no podían soportar la vergüenza. Su relación prohibida fue descubierta pero por la persona en quien confiar. El moreno no toleraba el hecho de que su mejor amigo esté enamorado de su propia hermana. Lamentaba haber descubierto ese secreto por las manos maquiavélicas de Ronnie Ann. No comprendía el plan de la latina, luego supo para qué quería hacer eso: Si Clyde haría algo estupido como propagar el secreto de Lincoln a sus amigos, éstos les dirían a sus familias, luego seguiría los barrios y por último todo Royal Woods. Pero la jugada de Ronnie Ann no se ejecutó, Clyde pensó en un contraataque más planeado.

-Chicos. -Dijo el chico y los hermanos Loud prestaron atención. -Tengo un plan.

Los tres se acercaron y formaron un círculo en donde ellos planearían la jugada perfecta y así poder desviar cualquier ofensiva de la latina...

... Lincoln y Leni dejaron de pensar, se dieron un lento y emotivo beso para luego dejar de tomarse las manos. Respiraron ondo y fueron al colegio con el plan en mente. Esperemos que nuestra Leni retenga todo.

En el recreo, Ronnie Ann estaba apoyada en la pared, con sus manos en los bolsillos viendo a cada chico y chica pasar a su lado, como si fuera a buscar a alguien especial. Divisó a los amigos del albino, que caminaban con Clyde que sostenía los aros que ella le entregó ayer por la noche. La latina aunque esté lejos prestaba atención a los movimientos que hacían los muchachos. Luego de eso, el moreno la divisó y con calma se acercaba.

-Hola Ronnie Ann.

-Clyde... Y ¿Que pasó? ¿Todavía no se los mostraste? -Preguntó ella impaciente.  
sisi, se los mostré pero no me dijo nada, ¿Te digo algo? Se puso nervioso.

-¿Ah si? -Ronnie sonrió. -Otra cosa ¿Lincoln está contigo?

-Sé que vino pero no lo encuentro, seguro está en el baño como siempre.

-Está bien. Gracias Clyde. Dame los aros.

La latina a veces jugaba sucio y esta vez era una ocasión. Al ver a Lincoln besándose con Leni le produjo náuseas y asquerosidad, si fuera otra chica lo perdonaría pero al ser de la familia, no lo aguantaba. Pensó que su jugada era muy sucia y mancharía a los hermanos Loud de por vida, era mucho golpe para dos simples chicos, pero era necesario. Ronnie Ann caminaba y en el medio del pasillo, se topó con Lincoln Loud.

-... Lincoln.

-Hola supongo.

-¿Como puedes tener tanto valor para mirarme? Después de lo que hiciste. -Le dijo Ronnie Ann.

-¿Que hice? -Preguntó incrédulamente Lincoln.

-Tú lo sabes muy bien pedazo de idiota... -Ronnie Ann alzó la mano y mostró aquellas armas mortales, haciendo que Lincoln se sorprendiera. -Los encontré cuando tú y tu hermana Leni se escaparon. Si los vi besándose... Por tu cara veo que estás asustado. Se los di a Clyde para que te los mostrara y lo hizo, pero prefiero hacerlo yo misma. Ahora, vas a contar todo o...

-¿Estás loca Ronnie? ¿Como yo voy a besar a Leni? Eso es asqueroso.

-Por favor Lincoln, no hagas esto más difícil. Dilo o lo lamentarás toda tu vida.

-¡Uhh estás loca Ronnie Ann!

Lincoln se marchó furioso dejando sola a la latina. Ella se quedó mirándolo de forma desafiante apretando su puño donde tenía los aros. No le importaba que las partes puntiagudas lastimen su piel, su ira la dominaba.

-¿Así que quieres ponerlo mas difícil, eh? Bueno... Hoy pasarás la mayor vergüenza en toda tu corta vida.

Ronnie Ann crujía sus dientes mientras se alejaba del pasillo siguiendo con su puño cerrado. Hoy estaba decidida a todo.

.

Leni estaba de suerte, había salido temprano del colegio por la falta de un maestro. Con sus amigas fueron al centro comercial, conversaron de moda y temas privados. Al tocar ese tema de charla, Leni recordó lo que tenía que hacer. Le preguntó a cada amiga que si no podía hacer un gran e inmenso favor. Las chicas al escuchar que tenían que besas a su hermano Lincoln de una manera peculiar instantemente le dijeron no. Preguntaron porqué tenían que hacer una cosa así y Leni mintió lo mejor que pudo. La chica Loud tenía la parte mas importante del plan y quedaban horas para cumplirlo. Se alejó del grupo y comenzó a buscar por todo el centro comercial. A cualquier chica que preguntaba se alejaban.

-¿Que voy a hacer? Me queda poco tiempo y no consigo nada. Estoy perdiendo... Creo que... Ella puede ayudarme.

Leni Loud divisó al rincón de un local de ropa, a una mujer regalando besos por un bono. La chica era casi de la misma estatura que ella, solo que era un poco alta y con figura muy llamativa. Le encantó que llevara anteojos con hace ella, sobre la cabeza. Campera de cuero y una vestimenta amarilla que llegaba hasta el escote terminado arriba de las rodillas. Leni Loud dudó un poco en recurrir a una mujer desconocida, pero el tiempo se agotaba y el plan no funcionaría. Leni cambió su postura y decidida a todo, camino hacia la mujer.

-¡Hola! -Saludó la chica Loud son su sonrisa perlada.

-Hola muchacha ¿Que pasa?

-Nada estaba mirando como todos los muchachos mueren por ti.

-Parece que no pero la ropa ayuda mucho, además con el dinero lo entregaré a un centro de caridad.

-Lo que haces es noble ¿Y quien no se resistiría a tu belleza?

La mujer se echó a reír. -Solo le doy besos a chicos, pequeña.

-Lo sé lo sé y ¿Que chicos se te acercan? -Preguntó Leni.

-Mmm, más que nada adolescente ¿Porqué preguntas eso?

-Es que... Tengo un problema y quería saber si... Como decirlo... Yo eh.

-Solo suéltalo ¿Si? Creo que ya se lo que quieres que haga. Tengo que besar un chico ¿No?

-¡Me leíste la mente!

-No pero creo que ya me doy una idea. Te vi como le hablas a tus amigas ¿Eran amigas no? Y después estabas buscando otras chicas. Y dime ¿A que se debe todo eso? -Preguntó la mujer apoyando sus codos en la mesa y sus manos sostenían su cabeza.

-Hay un malentendido, me queda poco tiempo y tengo que solucionarlo. Solo pido que le des un beso a un chico, pero de una forma romántica. -Comentó Leni acercándose a la interesada mujer.

-¿Es guapo? -La chica Loud asentó ante la pregunta. -Si es así, lo haré ¿Y como me pagarás?

-Te doy todos mis ahorros, te pido que me hagas ese gran favor o haré lo que sea para pagarte ¿Siiiii? -Leni esperó la respuesta con sus ojos brillando.

La mujer dudó en hacerlo, no quería meterse en problemas ajenos e involucrarse en ellos. Al ver la desesperación de aquella muchacha que estaba a punto de llorar, le costaba mucho ceder. En la caja donde estaba el dinero para la donación, eran puras monedas. Nadie ponía billetes grandes, solo querían un beso.

-"Solo es un beso" -Pensó la mujer.

Leni esperó la respuesta por unos cuantos minutos. Luego la mujer se cruzó de brazos al mismo tiempo que enfocó sus ojos en la desesperada chica Loud.

-Solo lo haré por que nadie quiere ayudar, estos hombres quieren un beso. Malditos. Bueno, tu dirás.

La mujer sintió como los brazos de Leni la envolvieron, agradeciendo ese gran favor con una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos iluminados.

-Gracias señorita, se lo agradezco tanto. -Agradeció Leni aún abrazándola.

-Okey ahora ¿A donde tenemos que ir?

-Vamos a mi casa y te explicaré lo que tienes que hacer.

Leni Loud no podía creer la suerte que tenía a su favor.

.

La noche llegó a Royal Woods, la casa Loud estaba lista y Clyde ejecutaría su jugada final junto con Lincoln y Leni. Todas las piezas estaban puestas en el tablero, el moreno movió sus alfiles. La pandilla que fue llamada por Lincoln, fueron hasta la casa donde tenían que fingir una guerra con pistolas de juguete y pelotas de plástico. Clyde explicó que Ronnie Ann llegaría en cualquier momento descubriendo la fiesta secreta, solo se contó eso. Lincoln y Leni junto con la mujer del centro comercial planearon lo que tenían que hacer. Leni descubriría que Lincoln robó sus aros para regalárselos a la mujer presente y ella tendría que darle un beso. Se sorprendió al tener que besar un chico de once años de una manera peculiar.  
-Bueno si me olvidé de un pequeño detallito. -Dijo Leni encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo lamento señorita por tener que obligarla a pasar por esto. -Se disculpó Lincoln.

-Oye no te preocupes niño. -Le decía la mujer calmándolo con un guiñó.

-Hola chicos. -Saludó Clyde. -Prepárense porque en cualquier momento Ronnie aparecerá.

La latina junto con su hermano Bobby y algunos compañeros de colegio caminaban por la calle murmurando el motivo por el cual fueron reunidos todos, el secreto de Lincoln. Ronnie no quería decirlo, quería que todos lo vieran con sus propios ojos. La jugada de ella era lanzarse con todas sus piezas de tal manera que Lincoln no podía evadir. Ronnie pensó que esa noche ganaría.

-No entiendo para que quieres que hagamos esto Ronnie Ann. ¿Otra vez volvió la chica de antes? -Dijo Bobby caminando a la par de su hermana.

Ronnie Ann no contestó, solo se limitó a seguir caminando. Su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, su corazón estaba dividido en dos partes, uno quería destruir aquella prohibida relación y el otro se lamentaría de perder al chico de pelo blanco. Pero ella estaba decidida a arriesgarse, no toleraba que el chico Loud esté con otra chica, y mucho menos con Leni.

La muchedumbre se acercaba a la casa Loud, todos murmuraban, Bobby se quería llevar a Ronnie Ann y decirles a los demás que hagan lo mismo pero ese secreto de Lincoln, también le daba curiosidad. La latina pudo ver sombras que iban y venían por la ventana, pudo divisar que era un chico y una chica alta, acompañado por gritos y risas en otra parte de la casa.

-Ahora lo que todos estamos esperando. Lincoln ah estado ocultando un gran secreto para sus amigos, conocidos y hasta su propia familia. Su relación con ella tiene que parar. Se que muchos me preguntaron quien es durante el camino pero quería que ustedes mismos, hasta mi hermano Bobby viera lo que yo vi aquel dia. Ahora señores. -Ronnie Ann giró la perilla y para su suerte se encontraba abierta. -Y ahora vean como Lincoln Loud y Len ¡AUCH! ¡Eso dolió!

-Ups perdón Ronnie Ann, pensé que eras Liam. -Se disculpó Rusty con una pistola de plástico.

-¡Me pegaste en el brazo! ¿Que estás haciendo en la casa de Lincoln? -Preguntó Ronnie Ann aún furiosa.

-Es que nos invitó a una fiesta y parece ser que trajiste a mas chicos. ¿Sabías de eso?

Ronnie Ann solo se quedó pensando, no sabía como responder a eso. Ella venía por otra cosa. Entró enojada a la casa dejando a los demás afuera, buscando a Lincoln Loud. Pudo ver a Rusty y a Zach junto con Clyde jugando a la guerra con aquellas armas de juguete, también notó que tenían marcas en los brazos y en los cuellos como si fueran moretones. Los mismo que tenían Lincoln y Leni en el cuello.

-¿Donde está Lincoln? -La latina siguió insistiendo con la paciencia por el suelo.

-Está arriba en la habitación de Leni. -Dijo Clyde apuntando al techo.

Ronnie Ann seguía confundida ¿Teniendo la oportunidad de ver la relación prohibida entre los hermanos Loud a metros, y que hacían? Jugando a la guerra. Ella subió las escaleras rápidamente, se lamentaba que ahora la muchedumbre que trajo consigo se divertía con la guerra de pelotas, hasta Bobby. No importaba ya, solo con descubrirlos alcanzaría para perjudicarles la vida.  
Sin pensarlo abrió la puerta de un fuerte golpe y ahí estaban ellos... Lincoln y Leni... Y la mujer del centro comercial, discutiendo.

-¡¿Como le vas a regalar algo que es mío?! ¡Son mis aros favoritos! -Gritó Leni a su hermano.

-Perdón Leni pero ella se merece lo mejor.

-El chico habló. -Decía la mujer abrazando al chico Loud.

-Pero si tienes dinero para esos tontos comics con dibujitos, puedes comprarle algo a ella ¿No te parece? -Leni lo señaló molesta.

-Bueno perdón... -Lincoln se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ronnie Ann. -¡Ah! Hola Ronnie, ahora no puedo pelear, estoy en medio de una discusión.

-Creo que yo me voy de aquí... Los dejaré solos ¿Si? Adiós Link. -La mujer besó desprevenidamente al chico, haciendo que sus mejillas se tornen coloradas y Ronnie Ann quedó sorprendida.  
-¡Si vete!... ¡Ah no espera, tengo que darte el din-

-¡Ya basta! -Lincoln frenó a Leni tapándole la boca.

La mujer del centro comercial se despidió del chico guiñándole el ojo, miró a Ronnie Ann que seguía anonadada por aquel beso que presenció. Los pensamientos de la latina le hacían explotar toda la cabeza ¿Y si todo lo que vio y pensó fue producto de su imaginación? Los celos pueden hacer cualquier cosa para separar o destruir, pero también los celos pueden ser utilizados en tu contra. Imaginar relaciones amorosas es una de ellas. Ronnie siguió a la mujer, que bajó las escaleras y se llevó la atención de la pandilla, de la muchedumbre, y Bobby que se detuvo al ver una foto de Lori sintiendo su mirada.

-¡Vete de mi cuarto!

Leni empujó a su hermano y después de ello, cerró la puerta. Lincoln y Ronnie Ann quedaron frente a frente.

-Bueno, lo intenté. ¿Que tal Ronnie?

-Yo eh...

-¿Ronnie? ¡Hola hermano! -Bobby saludó a Lincoln mientras se acercaba a ellos. -¿Quien era la chica? -Preguntó luego.

-Era con la que fui al cine. -Dijo Lincoln.

-¡Guau! ¿Como lo lograste? ¡Auch! -Bobby sintió un fuerte golpe en el brazo por parte de Clyde.

-No pienses en otra mujer ¿Que le dirás a Lori? -Amenazó el moreno agitando el puño.

-Tienes razón amigo ¡Lo siento! Bueno, cambiando de tema: ¿Es esto lo que querías mostrarnos hermana? -Preguntó Bobby.

No decía nada, ni siquiera podía decir palabra alguna. Ronnie Ann Santiago, la que quería humillar a Lincoln Loud por una relación prohibida, fue ella misma la que probó un poco de su propia medicina. Bobby, hasta su hermano estaba enojado con ella, trajo consigo a una multitud de chicos en vano. Los hermanos Loud se molestaron por la intromisión sin permiso y por haber abierto la puerta sin preguntar. La latina solo me mantuvo cabizbaja evitando las miradas de las personas a las que juzgó mal.

Los chicos se marcharon cada uno a sus casas, hasta la pandilla que había disfrutado la guerra en la casa Loud. El mismísimo Bobby Santiago iba a llevarlos a cada uno de ellos a sus hogares. Fue idea de el para perdonarlos por haber caminado tanto y en la noche. Ronnie esperaría hasta que su hermano termine el trabajo y con solo mirar a Lincoln, lo invitó a charlar. Ambos fueron al patio trasero mientras en el recorrido, la chica pensaba en que decir.

-... No se me ocurre nada.

-¿Ronnie que fue todo eso? -Preguntó Lincoln mirándola.

-Fue una estupidez, solo eso. Es que -Ella soltó un inesperado bufido. -Lincoln, lo siento por haberte hecho tanto mal. Seguro me quieres gritar por todo lo que hice.

-Disculpa aceptaba Ronnie pero ¿Porqué?

-¿Quien no haría cualquier cosa por... Uf que difícil es esto... ¿Quien no haría cualquier cosa por... ¡Diablos no me sale! ¡¿Quien no haría cualquier cosa por la persona que quieres?! Lo dije.

Lincoln se sorprendió por el grito de la chica, él ni comprendía a que quería llegar Ronnie. Entonces siguió con la charla.

-¿Ronnie? ¿Que quiere decirme?

-¿No es obvio patético? -Ella se lo quedó mirándolo.

-... ¿Por mi? ¿Hiciste todo este show por mi?

-Lo que hace uno. Lo que yo pensaba fue una confusión mia, solo mía. No lo quiero mencionar ya ni quiero meter la pata. Es que tu... Tu me gustas Lincoln y no -no -no pude tolerar verte con otra chica... Si me gustas patético. Parece que no pero creo que hice mucho daño a ti, a tu hermana, a Bobby y a todos. Si no tengo tu amor Lincoln Loud...

Ella agachó su cabeza escondiendo sus lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir. Ronnie se sentía una basura por todo lo que había hecho solo por recibir el amor de aquella persona especial. Lo único que le hacía falta era una abrazo... Y Lincoln se lo dió. Y la latina, lo envolvió con sus brazos.

-Quisiera tener tu amistad... Te quiero patético.

-Ronnie yo, tampoco se que decir. Pasaron muchas cosas en estos días, yo también fui un poco egoísta en esconder mis problemas a todos, incluyéndote. Todo se pondrá bien, tranquila Ronnie. Lo siento mucho por hacerte sufrir a ti también.

-Todo bien Lincoln... Todo bien.

Lincoln y Ronnie Ann seguían abrazándose en el patio trasero, sin que nadie moleste con su momento. Clyde McBride, solo los miraba por la puerta entreabierta, a escondidas. Su jugada que había planeado con los Loud, funcionó correctamente contra la ofensiva de Ronnie Ann Santiago. El moreno sonrió al sentir lo que pasó hoy fue un Jaque Mate... O mejor dicho... Un empate.

.

.

.

.

Parece que todo se solucionó, parece. Muchachos, muchas gracias por todo los que siguen este fic y sus reseñas que dejan y ayudan a mejorar la escritura. En días (o horas) se vendrá el último capítulo de Doce días con ella, uf me duele decir eso. Bueno! Me estoy despidiendo y saludos a todos chicos! Gracias y nos leemos luego! :D


	10. Chapter 10

No pensé que llegaría a escribir este capítulo... Pero siempre en todo momento, tiene que haber un final. Señores, aquí les traigo el ultimo capítulo de este sutil fic llamando Doce días con ella. Antes que nada: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Y sin mas nada que decir, léanlo y disfruten!

.

.

.

Capitulo final: Agridulce

Durmieron juntos, despertaron juntos. Se levantaron e hicieron las cosas sin separarse. Hoy vendría toda la familia Loud y aunque duela, Lincoln y Leni tendrían que soltarse. Esperaron en la puerta, abrazados sin despegar sus labios del uno con el otro. Leni contenía las lágrimas, lamentaba tener que apartar el amor que sentía por Lincoln y solo quedaría el cariño de hermanos. El albino aunque intentaba ser fuerte como su superhéroe favorito, sintió que su corazón se rompía en dos. Escucharon que un auto apagó el motor frente a la casa, luego se escucharon los gritos de las chicas Loud y la voz de Lynn padre calmándolas por todo el lío que hacían. Lincoln y Leni se vieron directamente a los ojos, sumergiéndose en la profundidad de ellos, luego de eso, se dieron un último beso. Abrieron la puerta y al mismo tiempo, se soltaron las manos.

.

La mañana fue tranquila, las hermanas Loud era el centro de atención en sus respectivos salones de estudio. Las chicas contaban sus anécdotas vividas en el viejo mundo, los lugares que habían visitado, lo que vieron y lo que compraron. Lincoln veía todo el espectáculo en el recreo, sentado comiendo un sándwich. En ese momento sintió que a su lado se sentó una persona.

-Hola Lincoln.

-¡Ah! Eres tú Ronnie Ann. Hola.

-Tu hermana Lynn me dio esto, es un llavero de París. Todavía no lo puedo creer, todas juntas en Europa. Ahora tu familia será mas conocida. -Dijo Ronnie riéndose.

-Seguro que si. -Contestó Lincoln de la misma forma.

-Oye... Lo del otro dia... Lo siento mucho.

-No menciones más eso Ronnie, ya pasó. Cambiando de tema: ¿Te parece si después de la escuela vamos a los videojuegos?

-Me parece bien, trae a Clyde, quiero darles una paliza en el arcade.

-¿Eso piensas? Estás hablando con un profesional de los pixeles.

Clyde podía ver desde lejos a Lincoln y Ronnie riendo juntos, como si lo que sucedió hace unos días no pasó. Al moreno le alegraba ver a su amigo sin problemas que lo atemoricen solo que le notaba algo extraño, como en aquellos días que estaba deprimido. Las razones eran obvias, le costaba mucho olvidar a Leni a pesar de que sea su hermana y la viera todos los dias en la misma casa. Clyde quería decirle algo pero no era el momento adecuado, después de la escuela saldría junto con Lincoln y Ronnie Ann, enemigos y ahora amigos, a los videojuegos. Y no quería arruinar el día.

Después de una tarde con sus amigos, Lincoln regresó a su casa. Aunque hayan pasado ya casi una semana de esas fantásticas vacaciones por Europa, toda la familia seguía eufórica. Las hermanas seguían contando sus aventuras por el viejo mundo al igual que Rita y Lynn padre hasta en la noche mientras comían un par de pizzas que habían encargado. Ya era hora de dormir y todos fueron a cambiarse de ropa y cepillarse los dientes. En uno de esos trayectos, Lincoln se topó con Leni, quedándose frente a frente. Sus miradas eran las mismas que en aquel lento que bailaron en la fiesta, deseándose mutuamente. No había nadie en el segundo piso de la casa, solo ellos dos. La chica avanzó unos pasos como queriendo decirle algo muy importante, solo que se detuvo al escuchar la puerta del baño abriéndose.

-El baño ya está listo Leni... ¿Que hacen? -Preguntó Lori sin dejar el celular.

-... Le preguntaba a Lincoln si me quedó un poco de comida en los dientes.

-Y no, no tiene nada. -Dijo Lincoln ayudando a su hermana.

-Con el cepillo te quitarás todo. Apúrate Leni o alguien te quitará tu lugar. -Decía Lori metiéndose en su cuarto.

Sin decir nada, Leni avanzó al baño. Lincoln solo se quedó quieto en el medio del pasillo, soltando un suspiro con solo pensar en su amada hermana.

El silencio dominó la casa Loud. Todos dormían plácidamente en sus camas, excepto Lincoln. El chico trataba de conciliar el sueño pero sin resultado. Giraba tratando de encontrar la perfecta posición para dormir. Se acomodó de costado, dando su espalda a la puerta. Pasaron siete minutos y luego Lincoln escuchó la puerta abrirse, lentamente y con cuidado. No se molestó en darse vuelta, sabía quien era. Sintió como esa persona se acostó a su lado, y los brazos envolvieron su pecho. Lincoln con sus manos acarició los brazos de esa persona.

-¿No puedes dormir Linki? -Murmuró esa persona al oído del chico.

-Sabes que no puedo. Es difícil aguantar lo que siento delante de todos. Al parecer tu tampoco puedes dormir. -Respondió Lincoln por lo bajo.

-No sabes cuanto te necesito Linki, quiero besarte y pasar la noche contigo como esos días que estuvimos juntos. Pero sabiendo lo que pasará si...

-No llores Leni, no puedo verte así. -Lincoln se dio vuelta teniendo a Leni cerca suyo. -No podemos hacer nada, solo somos dos chicos contra todos. Nos matarán si llegamos a revelar lo que estamos haciendo, y hace unos días estábamos a punto de ser descubiertos.

-Si tan solo no hubiera dejado esos aros en la ropa, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Todos los días pienso en eso, tengo la culpa y no quiero perderte Lincoln yo te... Te amo. -Leni sin pensarlo lo besó.

-Podríamos decirle a Lisa que con sus máquinas pueda hacernos crecer y podamos tener la misma edad ¿Te imaginas? Podemos vivir juntos, nos casaríamos y tendríamos hijos.

Leni aunque a veces, o la mayor de las veces, era ingenua, pero no era tonta. Lo que decía Lincoln era una tontería dicha por tan solo un chico. Leni sabía que eso no pasaría y luego Lincoln se dio cuenta, por la mirada de ella, que todo era un futuro imposible. El chico trató de aguantar las lágrimas y no lo consiguió. Leni lo calmó apoyando la cabeza en su pecho mientras acariciaba el pelo blanco de su hermano, acompañándolo en el sentimiento.

-Lincoln solo... Ámame. Ámame esta noche.

-Leni...

Se quedaron viéndose, se acercaban, se amaban. Lincoln y Leni se dejaron llevar, sus brazos se entrelazaban al igual que sus bocas y su cuerpo. La noche era testigo de ese encuentro romántico y fogoso entre aquellos amantes prohibidos.

.

Los días pasaban, y con ellos la frustración aumentaba. Lincoln no dejaba de pensar en Leni ni ella dejaba de pensar en Lincoln. Fingían todo el tiempo frente a su familia y sus amigos, ni siquiera eso podía apagar el fuego en ellos. Les dolía tanto desviar sus sentimientos. Llegaron a tal punto en no cruzarse en ningún lado, ni siquiera en la mismísima casa Loud. La situación se hacía notar hasta en el colegio, la pandilla hasta Ronnie Ann no comprendían por qué Lincoln se sentía muy distante y deprimido, solo Clyde sabía las razones. Leni también se apartó de sus amigas, solo se acercaba a ellas cuando no entendía nada en las clases, que era la mayoría de las veces. Luego de las clases, cada uno fue directo a sus casas. Lincoln y Leni llegaron al mismo tiempo, solamente se veían y ni siquiera se saludaban. Entraron a la casa y fueron cada uno a sus cuartos.

.

Al otro día, Clyde propuso de ir a los videojuegos. Era viernes y lo único que los chicos quieren era divertirse. Todos hasta Ronnie Ann caminaban hasta los arcades, faltaba Lincoln. Todos se preguntaban donde estaba el chico albino.

-Seguro está en el colegio, lo iré a buscar. -Dijo Clyde.

-¿No quieres que te acompañemos? -Preguntó Liam.

-¿Quieres que vaya yo por Lincoln? -Propuso la latina.

-Descuiden chicos, no me tardo.

Clyde dejó de hablar para regresar al colegio, mientras la pandilla y la chica partían a los arcades. Ronnie se dio la vuelta viendo como el moreno se alejaba, luego siguió su camino.

Clyde buscó en el interior del establecimiento pero no pudo encontrar al chico Loud. Entró en cada rincón del lugar y tuvo que recurrir al portero de la escuela. Éste le dijo que vio a Lincoln salir del colegio no para donde todos iban, si no para otro lado.

-Creo que ya se donde está... Gracias señor. -Agradeció Clyde al portero.

Como había pensado, Clyde pudo ver a su amigo sentado en una banca en el parque, viendo las nubes y la mochila a un lado. El moreno recordó que cuando Lincoln se sentía deprimido iba a lugares tranquilos para calmarse, y este era uno de los lugares, aparte de la casa. Clyde se acercó a su amigo y éste lo vio de reojo. El chico se sentó a su lado, dejó la mochila en sus piernas y miró al albino.

-Lincoln ¿Todo bien?

-¿Tú que crees Clyde?

-Me imagino por que. Si quieres puedes contarme, no hay nadie aquí así que... Bueno, queda en ti. -Dijo Clyde.

-La amo amigo. Amo a mi hermana, ¿Tú sabes lo horrible que es eso? ¿Amar a alguien de tu propia familia, sabiendo de todas las consecuencias? Ayer le quería hablar pero me evita, no quiere sufrir más pero cuando miro sus ojos, me doy cuenta que quiere llorar. Y yo también siento que el mundo se derrumba si no tengo a Leni a mi lado. -Contó el albino mirando al cielo.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste Lincoln, sabes que hay consecuencias y muy grandes. Se nota que la amas pero... Ese amor no puede ser posible. Ni siquiera pueden hacer nada, son chicos.

-Leni me dijo lo mismo, no podemos hacer nada. Pero Clyde... La amo... La amo tanto. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella ni un minuto.

-Lo sé amigo, es una pena que sean hermanos. La amas de verdad pero ¿Que harías por ella? -Le preguntó Clyde.

-Haría cualquier cosa por ella... La amo. Te amo Leni. Te amo. -Lincoln murmuró lo último.

-Si la amas tanto Lincoln... -El moreno se levantó del banco y se puso frente a su amigo. -Si la amas tanto, tienes que hacer algo. No puedo verte así, no quiero que te tortures y sufras, ni a ti ni a Leni. Hay una sola cosa que se tiene que hacer amigo. Y tú la sabes muy bien... Tienes que decidir... Si sigues sufriendo o, seguir adelante... Decide Lincoln y yo mismo me encargaré de organizar todo para que tu y Leni hablen tranquilos... Llámame ¿Si? -El moreno dejó solo al chico Loud.

Clyde tenía razón, si siguen las cosas así, Lincoln encontraría una gran depresión y no tendría fuerzas para seguir adelante y pensaría en otras salidas alternativas, o salidas riesgosas. Aunque su corazón y su alma se quiebre, Lincoln se decidió a tomar una solución. Y era una muy dolorosa.

.

La reunión era en el parque a las cinco de la tarde del domingo, Clyde McBride sabía que no habría mucho publicó, ya que era el dia previo al lunes. El moreno miraba de lejos como Lincoln esperaba a su hermana Leni a que viniera. Después de una interminable hora y media, ella apareció. Caminaba hacia Lincoln con miedo y alegría al mismo tiempo. Lo evitó en todo momento y cuando apenas sus ojos lo vieron, se iluminaron. Leni se quedó frente a frente con Lincoln, sus miradas se clavaron y sus respiraciones aumentaron. Pasaron minutos, y ella se sentó a su lado.

-Hola Lincoln...

-Hola Leni...

-Eh... ¡Mira! Te traje chocolate, sé que te gusta mucho así que traje uno para ti. -Dijo ella rompiendo la tención.

-Gracias Leni. -Respondió él agarrando el chocolate. -Emmm... Clyde organizó todo. Lo está haciendo por nosotros. No nos quiere ver mal.

-Es un gran amigo, el vale mucho para ti Lincoln.

-Si lo sé...

Ella no pudo aguantar, Leni abrazó a su hermano escondiendo su cara en el pecho. Lincoln sintió que su camisa se humedecía, Leni estaba llorando. El albino no pudo contenerse tampoco.

-Te amo Lincoln... Te extraño mucho, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, me duele no poder hablarte ni siquiera mirarte.

-Yo tampoco aguanto, extraño las noches juntos. Besarte y abrazarte todos los dias. Si tan solo fuéramos grandes...

-Pero Linki, no lo somos...

Ambos se abrazaron aún mas fuerte, la separación era más difícil de lo que pensaba Clyde. El moreno siguió viéndolos desde lo lejos. Esperando que decisión tomarían los hermanos Loud. Clyde no era un miembro de la familia mas alocada de Royal Woods, pero se sentía uno de ellos y quería lo mejor para sus hermanos postizos. Solo se sentó en el pasto esperando el resultado de esa reunión.

-Leni... Eh pensado, que sería mejor que... No puedo decirlo.

-¿Dejar todo? ¿Y nuestro amor?

-Leni yo... Nunca voy a dejar de amarte. Solo que. Solo que ya sabes. Nunca pero nunca voy a dejar de amarte... Pero ahora me veo obligado a verte de otra forma... Y tu lo sabes bien... Por el bien de nuestros amigos. De nuestra familia... Hasta nuestro bien.

-... Si. Lo sé Linki... Lo sé.

(Your reality. Doki doki literature club! ost)

Sus labios se unieron, un largo y profundo beso se dieron. Entre lagrimas y sollozos, Lincoln y Leni, se dieron un último y apasionado beso. Sabían que su relación era imposible, y en este punto de la vida aún más. No podían hacer frente a los problemas que se avecinaban siendo solo un par de chicos. Aunque las llamas seguirían prendidas, les costaría dejar a un lado esos sentimientos. Leni se levantó de la banca para luego ponerse frente a Lincoln, que seguía llorando en silencio, al igual que ella. La chica pasó sus manos por las mejillas de su albino.

-Mi amor... Mi hermanito...

-Hermanita...

Ella le dio un tierno beso en la frente, luego ella se marchó, sabiendo que aún seguiría teniendo a Lincoln a su lado, sin ser la atracción morbosa de las personas y de su familia. El chico Loud, entre lágrimas, veía como Leni se marchaba dejándolo solo en el parque. Antes de cruzar la calle, ella se dio vuelta y nuevamente ambos cruzaron miradas. El semáforo seguía en verde. Leni le regaló una enorme sonrisa que iluminó el rostro de su hermano, dejando de lado la pena. El semáforo cambió a amarillo. Leni lo despidió sacudiendo la mano alegremente. El semáforo se puso en rojo, los autos pararon y ella cruzó la calle. Lincoln la perdió de vista. Luego de unos minutos, el sonrió quedándose viendo como el sol se ocultaba, regalando un hermoso atardecer y pintando el cielo de color anaranjado. Lincoln alzó la vista mientras se frotaba su lado izquierdo del pecho, donde su corazón latía lenta y tranquilamente. Clyde veía como su amigo cerró sus ojos, soltó un gran suspiro y... Sonrió.

.

.

.

.

Bueno... Aquí termina la historia, se cerró el círculo. Pensaba otro final mas... Mío. Pero mejor quería algo romántico para terminarlo, no quería traumarlos \:V/ pero opté por un final real para una historia ¿Real? Sin mas nada que decir. Gracias a todos por los que siguieron esta historia. Un gran saludo a: Julex93, J Nagera, Lobo Hibiki, Shishosv, miguelpuentedejesus, t10507, armanduxbstds, imperialStar a todos los lectores random que leyeron y siguieron este fic! Así me despido y gracias a todos! Buenas noches y que tengan dulces sueños! :D


End file.
